Circumstance
by Alexandria M
Summary: John Cena and Nicki James come from two different walks of life. John Cena is a famous WWE superstar that goes above and beyond to make his fans happy while Nicki James is a mother of a 7 year old boy suffering from a disease. Nicki's son makes a wish to meet his favorite WWE superstar John Cena and from that night on Nicki's and John's worlds are intertwined forever.
1. Chapter 1

A circumstance has many meanings but the one that applies most to Nicole James aka Nicki is an incident or an occurrence. People come from all different walks of life and have been through different circumstances in their lifetime. Nicki's circumstance is that her 7 year old son; Judson was diagnosed with neuroblastoma a cancer most commonly found in children 5 years or younger forming in the nerve cells and the adrenal glands. At 5 years old Judson was diagnosed after his doctor found a malignant tumor near his adrenal glands. Nicki has been by her son's side as he has been fighting this disease for two years. Nicki found herself in a loveless marriage after 5 years with a man named Scott. Scott started off as a wonderful husband when they first got married but the day Judson was diagnosed with Neuroblastoma was when he started to change. He became an abusive alcoholic and had numerous affairs behind Nicki's back. It was over shortly after Judson became sick and ever since Scott has had no interest in their son unless it is convenient for him. The only thing Nicki wants is for her son to get better.

John Cena on the other hand comes from a different circumstance in life. John Cena is the top WWE superstar working 300 plus days a year. He got caught up in the life of a superstar. He travelled almost every night of the week which meant a new woman every night of the week. He fell hard into a lifestyle he never planned to. His career although he loves it cost him everything. It cost him his wife, his marriage and his family. John Cena didn't believe in time off and believed in giving everything to his career to make his fans happy but never stopped to think if his wife was happy. After 2 years of marriage it was over for them because his wife couldn't handle it anymore and John's infidelity caught up to him. He decided to focus solely on his career and nothing else. It was all that he had left.

"So John, are you coming out to eat with us before the show?" asks Randy as they are getting ready for their RAW show in Montgomery, Alabama.

"I wish I could but I'm granting a wish today," says John.

"You're granting a wish?" asks Randy. "Another one?"

"Yes. I love to grant wishes. I love to put a smile on those kids' faces. They go through so much and if they can have that one night where they don't have to worry about their circumstance because they are getting their one and only wish granted I am happy. I just want to make them happy," he says.

"I think it's great that you grant so many wishes. What's the story this time?" asks Randy.

"It's a 7 year old boy named Judson who is fighting Neuroblastoma. He really wants to come to a RAW show and meet me so tonight he is getting front row seats to RAW, meeting me and getting a backstage pass to the show," says John.

"That's awesome," says Randy, "but I just feel so bad for kids that are sick. Isn't Neuroblastoma a type of nerve cancer?"

"Yes," says John. "I feel so bad for these kids that's why I grant their wishes to give them so much joy in their lives. Tonight I am going to give this kid the best night of his life," says John with a smile.

Meanwhile Nicki is at their house getting Judson ready for his big night. "Are you excited, Buddy?" asks Nicki as she helps Judson button his pants.

"Yes," says Judson. "I'm really going to meet John Cena?"

"You're really going to meet John Cena," says Nicki with a smile seeing the joy on her son's face. "You know, Judson, this is the first time in 2 years I have ever seen you smile like that."

"That's because I'm happy, Mama," he says with a smile showing his toothless smile. "John Cena is my hero! When I am healed of cancer I'm going to be a WWE superstar just like him."

"When you're healed of cancer you can be whatever you want to be," says Nicki with a smile. The last two years have been the hardest for Nicki. Her husband abused her, cheated on her and she left him. She had to do what was best for their son. She has watched her son go through radiation, chemo and waiting for a bone marrow match. The Chemo and radiation did what they could but never completely healed him. He's been in and out of hospitals and she lost her job because she took so much time off and the medical bills are piling up. It's been a tough two years for both of them. Judson deserves this night and Nicki isn't complaining because she has developed a crush on John Cena herself.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Judson asks.

"I'm just happy for you," she says wiping away her tears. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Mama," he says. "I promise."

"Okay. I'm just checking, Buddy."

"Well, I am fine," says Judson. "Can we go now?"

"Just a minute," says Nicki. "I have to get ready and then we can go."

"That's going to take forever," says Judson impatiently.

"It won't take that long," says Nicki with a smile as she goes to her room to get dressed. She secretly wants to dress herself up for once so that she can impress John Cena. It's a long shot but it's worth a try. Anything could happen but she wasn't counting on it.

After she is finished she walks out to the living room in a black halter shirt and a pair of jeans with holes on the knees and her dark brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. "It's about time," says Judson. "Let's go, Mama!"

"Okay," says Nicki as she grabs her purse with a smile.

When Nicki and Judson arrive at the arena they are greeted by backstage security and given their backstage passes. The security guard takes Nicki and Judson down the hallway to John Cena's locker room. Judson is so excited he can barely contain it. He is bouncing around like little boys do when they are excited. The smile is so big and this is the happiest that Nicki has seen her son in a long time. The security guard knocks on the door and John Cena answers. "Judson is here," says the security guard.

John walks out of the door and looks down at Judson. "Hey there, Buddy," he says extending his hand.

"Hi," says Judson shyly but looking at John with his big brown eyes he inherited from his mom.

"You don't have to be shy," says John with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Judson," he says with a nervous smile.

"Judson, it's nice to meet you," he says with a smile. "Would you like to come into my locker room? I have some stuff for you."

"Sure," says Judson, "Mama, can I?" he asks looking up at Nicki.

"Yes mom…" says John taken back by Nicki's beauty, "can he?"

"That's fine with me," she says with a smile feeling nervous herself.

John opens his door and leads Judson and Nicki into his locker room. "This is so cool," says Judson with so much excitement.

"So," says John, "I'm sorry for being rude but what is your name?" he asks Nicki.

"Nicki," she says with her southern accent which is a completely opposite to John's Boston accent.

"Well, Nicki, it's nice to meet you," says John with a smile as he shakes her hand. He almost forgets the reason why she's there because he is so mesmerized by her beauty.

John is quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Judson says, "so."

"So," says John as he finally lets go of Nicki's hand. "I have some things I want to give you." He walks over and grabs his gifts for Judson. "I heard that you have been wanting one of these," he says handing him an autographed John Cena Brawlin' Buddy.

"Yes!" says Judson with a smile. "Look Mama!"

"I see, Buddy," says Nicki with a smile. "What do you say?"

"Thank-you," says Judson with a smile.

"You're welcome," says John just before he pulls out an autographed John Cena shirt and a wristband and sweatband set, "and these are for you."

"Thank-you!" says Judson with an even bigger smile. Nicki's heart breaks at the happiness of her son. This is a dream come true.

"Do you want to put it on?" asks John.

"Yes," he says with a smile. John helps him put his gear on.

"Now you look like John Cena's twin," says John.

"Hear that, Mama? I'm John Cena's twin?"

"I heard," she says with a smile before she says, "Thank-you."

"No problem," says John. "And Judson, I heard you really want to see a RAW show live so I have front row seats for you and your mom tonight for the show."

"AWESOME!" says Judson. "Thank-you," he says hugging him. "This is the best night of my life!" Nicki feels the tears burn her eyes as she watches her son so happy. He deserves this after all the pain he's been through and everything he went through in the last two years.

John, Judson and Nicki take some pictures together before the show and Judson's joy is endless it's as if he has forgotten his pain and his disease. He is so happy to be with John Cena. Before Judson and Nicki leave the locker room John stops her and says, "So I was wondering if you and Judson would like to go get something to eat after the show."

"I don't know," says Nicki.

"Mama, Please," begs Judson. "Can we please?"

"Please," says John. "Can you?"

"Fine," says Nicki, "we'll go out to eat with you after the show."

"Wonderful," says John. "Just meet me back here after the show and we will eat out somewhere," he says.

"Okay," says Nicki. "We will see you after the show," she says with a smile before walking out of the room. Her heart is racing as they are escorted to their seats.

***A/N: So what do you think? Is it a keeper or no? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to all of you that favorited, alerted and reviewed the story. It is greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

When the show was over the security guard escorted Judson and Nicki back to the back where they waited for John to shower and be ready to go out to eat. Nicki wasn't really sure how to feel about the situation. She couldn't believe that she was actually going out to eat with John Cena. She had dreamed of this but never really expected it to happen. It was a complete shock when he asked her and Judson out to eat. She knew that John Cena granting Judson's wish was the work of Make-a-wish but him asking them out to eat was above and beyond all that. What if he asked all the kids out to eat after the show? Maybe this wasn't anything new for him, maybe this was something that he did often. Nicki was interrupted from her thoughts by John. "How did you two like the show?"

"I loved it," says Judson with a smile. "I never went to RAW before. It was awesome."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," says John with a smile. "And what about you, Nicki? What did you think of it?"

"It was a good show. I don't really watch wrestling much to be honest. I usually let Judson watch it and do something else."

"But you knew who I was," he says with a flirtatious smile. This was way out of John's element. He knew how to turn on the charm for the ladies but there was something different about Nicki. He couldn't place his finger on it but she was different.

"Of course, you're my son's hero. I know the famous John Cena," she says with a flirtatious smile of her own.

"That's good," he says, "in this world today you need to know who your children are looking up to."

"Yep," she says.

"So what were you thinking about eating?" asks John, "Pizza, burgers?"

"Pizza!" says Judson with a smile. "I love pizza."

"Nicki?" asks John.

"That's fine with me," says Nicki, "pizza is fine."

"And Judson doesn't have school tomorrow?" asks John.

"No. He doesn't go to school. He hasn't gone to school since before his diagnosis. I home school him but it's difficult when he isn't feeling up to it," says Nicki.

"I see," says John. "Should we go?"

"Yes," says Nicki with a smile.

As they leave the arena John is asked by fans to sign autographs and he gladly stops to sign them. Once each autograph is signed they head off to a pizza shop in the area with late night hours. John is such a gentleman when they arrive as he opens doors and pulls out chairs. They order their drinks and order a cheese pizza which is Judson's absolute favorite kind of pizza. "So," says John as they are waiting for their pizza, "Judson has neuroblastoma?"

"Yes," says Nicki.

"What exactly is that?" asks John.

"It's a cancer that affects the nerve cells. It usually starts near the spine or near the adrenal glands," says Nicki.

"And how old was Judson when he was diagnosed?" asks John.

"He was 5 years old," says Nicki. "He was always running a fever and complaining of really bad headaches and he was very tired. I took him to his pediatrician and all he told me was that Judson was anemic and that was causing his headaches and fatigue. He didn't do any tests and just gave him some iron supplements. Judson took the iron supplements but he was still getting headaches, was still tired and he started complaining about his arm bone hurting. I took him back and the pediatrician couldn't give me any answers so I took him elsewhere. This doctor ran tests on him and found that there was a lot more going on with Judson than anemia. He sent me to a neurologist so that Judson could have some tests done. Sure enough they found a tumor on his adrenal gland. They tested it further and realized that it was neuroblastoma. It had already started to spread throughout his body. It was on his arm, on his spine and his leg. I had Judson getting radiation before I could even process the fact my child had cancer."

"Wow," says John. "So his pediatrician completely missed it?"

"He wasn't even willing to check," says Nicki. "After his radiation it wasn't doing anything. It wasn't making it go away so they suggested chemo for him. Chemo was the worst thing I ever saw my child go through. He was so sick, he lost his hair and he lost so much weight. It was hard to watch and I was thinking I was doing the best for my child but the Chemo didn't take. The cancer was still there. It decreased but it was still there. They did surgery to remove cancerous tumors but a couple months later it was back. It just wouldn't go away."

"Does he still have cancer now?" asks John.

"Yes," says Nicki. "The doctor is deciding on the next step. We can undergo chemo again but I can't watch him go through that again and radiation we can try but it's probably not going to work. We're trying to find a match for his bone marrow so that he can have a bone marrow transplant but they haven't been able to find a match. They've been looking for two years now and without any siblings it's impossible that they ever will but I just hold onto hope that I will get that phone call but I don't think I ever will."

"So then what's going to happen?" asks John.

"Nothing's going to happen," says Nicki with tears in her eyes, "right now unless he gets Chemo or they find a bone marrow match there is nothing else they can do."

"I'm sorry," says John. "And what about his father?"

"My dad doesn't live with us," says Judson. "He's been gone for a long time."

"Right after the cancer came?" asks John.

"Right after his cancer came," says Nicki. "He was all right with it at first. He was really supportive. He was there but then he started to change. I never blame Judson for getting sick for my marriage falling apart. His dad couldn't take the pressure of having a sick child. He started to change. He changed a lot. He just wasn't the person I married anymore," says Nicki, "so I did what I had to so that Judson and I would be safe."

"I see," says John. "I'm sorry but what happened?"

"That's a long story that I don't want to talk about. What about you, Mr. Cena, Do you have any children?" Nicki asks this to change the subject.

"I do. I have one. I have a little girl," says John.

"How old?" asks Nicki.

"2 years old," says John. "Her name is Addison."

"So you're married?" asks Nicki.

"I was," says John, "but we divorced. I lost a lot to my career including my wife and daughter."

"I'm sorry," says Nicki.

"It's okay," says John. "So you're single right now?"

"Yes," says Nicki. "You can't find a boyfriend or have time for a boyfriend when your son is sick. That's a lot to take on."

"Oh," says John. "I'm single too."

"I would imagine it would be hard for you to keep a relationship while being a wrestler."

"It is," he says, "that's how I lost my wife."

"Yeah," says Nicki. "I'm sure you have a whole bunch of women lined up that want to be with you. I mean you are John Cena."

"Yeah," he says, "but I just don't want anyone. I do hold standards; very high standards."

"Really?" asks Nicki. "What qualities does a woman need to have to be John Cena's girlfriend?"

"Let's see," he says, "she has to have a good sense of humor, like kids, she has to be smart and someone that accepts me for who I am not for what I have. That's the hardest part. There are lots of women but they want me for what I have not who I am. That's why I'm single."

"I see," says Nicki.

"What about you?" asks John. "Do you have any standards for guys?" he asks as the waiter brings their pizza.

"Of course. I need a man that respects me, can understand my situation, loves kids, someone patient and someone that's not just in it for the sex," she says forgetting that Judson is right next to her but he doesn't even move at the word.

"I see," says John. "So does his dad see him at all?"

"No," says Nicki, "only when it's convenient for him. If he wants to be a father he's around if not then I don't hear from him and neither does Judson."

"That's horrible," says John. "I would give anything to see my little girl but her mother doesn't allow me. It breaks my heart."

"That's terrible," says Nicki. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm working on getting visitation," says John.

"Good," says Nicki with a smile. She was impressed with how sweet John actually was. She expected a cocky high on testosterone wrestler but John wasn't that way. He wasn't that way at all. He was a pretty decent guy and Nicki loved that about him. She loved that he was a good father or tried to be a good father and that he cared.

John, Nicki and Judson continued their late night dinner and when they were finished John took them back to their home. He walked Nicki and carried a sleeping Judson to the front door. He handed Judson to Nicki before she gave him her phone number for him to call her. John smiled as he put it in his phone and told her to have a good night before walking to his car. Nicki smiled as she walked into her front door only to be startled by her ex-husband sitting on the chair in the living room. "And where were you?" asks Scott.

"Out," says Nicki.

Meanwhile John drives back to his hotel and when he gets there they park his car for him while he goes up to his hotel room that he's sharing with Randy. "Well, you're getting in late tonight," says Randy as John walks into the room.

"I went out," says John.

"With?"

"Judson and his mom," he says.

"How was it?" asks Randy.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

"It was good," says John. "I had a really good time. Nicki is a great woman and she's so strong with everything she's dealing with and her son is great. He is like any other child."

"So you had a good time," says Randy with a smile. "It's not like you to take a Make-a-Wish child and their mother out to eat."

"I know but she was different. She is different," says John.

"Are you attracted to her?" asks Randy.

"I think I am," says John. "I am attracted to her."

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"How would it be?" asks John.

"Well, it's a Make-a-Wish event. You granted a wish for a sick child but then get involved with their mother. People might call it a conflict of interest saying that it's you taking advantage of her vulnerability."

"It's not a conflict of interest," says John. "I'm not taking advantage of anything."

"So is she single?" asks Randy.

"She is," says John. "She's divorced and has been since her son got sick."

"I see," says Randy "so are you going to go for it?"

"I don't know," says John.

"Why not?"

"Because I feel like she has enough going on right now with Judson being sick. I don't want to add the stress of having a boyfriend to it. She seems really focused on her son and I don't want to take away any of her focus. Besides she said it's hard to keep a boyfriend when she has a sick child."

"John, if you like her you should go for it because if you don't you may never know what you're missing or what you could have had."

"Randy, I'm not going to. I can't be that person that goes out with the sick child's mother. I don't mean that to be mean but she has her hands full and I have a feeling things are going to get harder for her. I can't be a distraction for her."

"John, just go for it. Give it a chance. You might be surprised at how it goes."

"Randy, I can't. She is in a horrible circumstance she doesn't need me distracting her from the little boy that she loves most," says John. He would love to give it a shot with Nicki but with everything she's going through he just can't do it.

"Okay but I think you should think about it. I mean it's always worth a shot," says Randy hoping to convince him to try it out with Nicki.

"I'll think about it," says John, "but I don't think I'm going to call her. It's better that she focus on Judson."

"John, you should really give her a call," says Randy.

"We'll see," says John. "We'll see."

Meanwhile at Nicki's house she is confronted by her ex-husband. "Out where?" he asks.

"Judson had his wish granted by a WWE superstar tonight and then we went out with him after the show," says Nicki as she lays a sleeping Judson down on the couch.

"Since when was it appropriate for a WWE superstar to take a Make-a-Wish child out for dinner after granting the wish?" he asks.

"I don't know," says Nicki, "but it wasn't that big of a deal. Tonight was the happiest I have seen Judson in a long time."

"I don't like it," he says.

"Okay," says Nicki. "What are you doing here and how did you get in here?"

"I still have my key," says Scott. "I came to see Judson but you were out with some wrestler so I missed my chance."

"And you act like this is the only chance you ever have to see Judson. You can see him whenever you want. I put that in the agreement but you only come when you want to. Why are you here now?"

"Because I figured I should come see MY son," he says, "and I wanted to see you too."

"You have no need to see me," says Nicki. "Have you been drinking?" she asks smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"I just had a little bit," he says. "Nothing more."

"Just a little bit is too much. You know the deal. If you want to see Judson you can't do it when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, Nicki, stop trying to control me. We aren't married anymore."

"I know we're not married anymore but we still have a child together. A child that you fail to see unless it's convenient for you, Scott. You can't keep coming in and out of his life like this. He has enough that he's dealing with. He doesn't need his father coming around and then not coming around or coming around only when he wants to. You need to be in his life, Scott. Neither of us know how much time we have left with him."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"It means there isn't really anything they can do for him. He can get chemo again but it didn't take last time so why would it take this time. I can't watch him go through the pain of chemo again for a slim chance of it working. We're waiting to find a match for his bone marrow," says Nicki.

"And what if they can't find a match?" asks Scott.

"Then he's going to die, Scott," says Nicki, "that's what's going to happen. Why don't you ask your whore to get your other child's bone marrow tested to see if it is a match to Judson's?"

"Why do you have to call her a whore?" asks Scott. "She's not a whore."

"She's not a whore? I'm sorry. She was your secretary that you slept with while we were married. To me that is a whore sorry that you don't agree with me."

"And that's why she won't have our son tested because you call her a whore," says Scott.

"Do you not care about our son at all?" She asks. She knew that Scott had a 2 year old child with the woman that he cheated on her with but she never wanted to call him Judson's brother because Judson never saw him because the child's mother didn't approve of it but Nicki wanted them to test his bone marrow so badly with the hope that it would be a match.

"Of course I care about him," he says.

"Then do this for me. Get your other son's bone marrow tested to see if it's a match. This could save our child."

"I can't do anything that his mother doesn't approve of," says Scott.

"But this is our son. If the shoe was on the other foot I would have Judson's tested in a heartbeat. NO mother should ever have to see their child go through this. She's being selfish."

"Nicki, I don't know what more you want me to do. He's 2 years old she thinks he's too young."

"And our son is 7 years old and has been fighting cancer for 2 years and there is nothing more they can do for him except find a match to his bone marrow. If you cared about Judson as much as you cared about your other child we wouldn't fight like this."

"Nicki, stop acting like I don't care about Judson because I love that little boy to pieces."

"You love him to pieces and you care? Could have fooled me," she says, "you show up here every 3 months to see him and then disappear again. You have another child that could possibly be a match to our son's bone marrow but you won't have him tested. You haven't been by our son's side at all through this. He stopped crying over you and crying over seeing you. He realizes the truth and so do I. Maybe I was stupid to allow visitation but I thought that you would at least want to spend time with your sick son."

"Stop throwing it in my face that he's sick, Nicki. I know he's sick. He's been sick for a long time. I can't help that."

"You could help it."

"And what if Junior isn't a match? That means he was tested for nothing."

"And what if he is a match. There is a very good chance that he could be a match. Please, Scott."

"No, Nicki," he says.

"You're unbelievable," says Nicki. "Just get out," she says. "Just leave."

"What? I want to see Judson."

"If you don't care enough about him to help me then just leave. He's better off without you. He doesn't need you. Just leave," she says.

"Fine," says Scott, "but you're going to regret this."

"No, Scott, I'm not the one that's going to regret anything," she says following him to the front door. "And I want your key."

"Fine, Bitch," he says pulling the key out of his pocket and throwing it to the floor. "You're going to regret it."

"No, Scott," she says opening the door. "I'm not. Good night," she says slamming the door in his face. Once she shuts the door she puts her back to the door and slides down the door to sit down on the floor where she breaks down. This is how it has been for two years. She shouldn't be surprised Scott is never going to change.

Judson comes to his mom as she cries, "what's wrong, Mama?"

"Nothing," she says as he sits down next to her.

"My dad?"

"Yeah," she says. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says as he hugs her.

"You know I love you right?"

"I know," he says.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," she says. "I love you so much and there's nothing I won't do for you."

"I love you too, Mama," he says as he hugs her tighter.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Over the next two weeks John wrestled with his thoughts about calling Nicki and asking her out on a date. He couldn't count the times that he picked up his cell phone and started to dial Nicki's number then deciding against it and hanging up the call. A few minutes later he would repeat the process only to hang up again. He never got passed dialing in the area code and the first three numbers of her cell phone number. Once that last number was typed in he hit end. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her vulnerability and didn't want others to think that either. She had so much up against her that he couldn't bring himself to throw a date or two in there with her. Even though he would chicken out each time he tried to call her he never stopped thinking about her. She weighed heavily on his mind every day since the day he met her.

John was sitting backstage at a house show scrolling through his phone. He kept dialing Nicki's number but then would end it before calling her. He just couldn't do it. He was interrupted by Randy Orton. "What are you doing hiding back here?" he asks snapping John out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking," says John putting his phone down.

"About that make a wish kid's mom?" he asks.

"Nicki and yes," he says. "I want to call her and ask her out but then I feel bad about it."

"Why do you feel so bad about it?" asks Randy. "It's not like either of you are married or seeing anyone. I think it would do you some good to see someone. You need it. You're starting to get really focused on WWE again and working harder forgetting to live your personal life."

"But it's not fair to her to call her and ask her out," he says. "Her son is sick and she's in a horrible situation."

"And it's not fair to you that you never want to have some fun."

"I do want to have fun but it's just," he says before Randy interrupts him.

"It's nothing," says Randy. "You have been making excuses for yourself since you and Marley divorced. You never want to go out with the guys to the bar anymore and you never want to hook up with chicks or go on dates. You just stay to yourself in your hotel room. You have the opportunity to travel the world but instead of taking advantage you just sit in your hotel room or go to the gym to work out. You need some down time John and obviously you have it bad for Nicki because she seems to be all you talk about and all you think about. Take that chance."

"I can't Randy," he says.

"You can and you will," he says picking up John's phone. He searches through his phone and finds Nicki's phone number. He hits send and says, "and now."

He quickly hands the phone to John and starts to walk away as John says, "I can't.."

"Hello," says Nicki as she answers the phone. John is frozen and doesn't know what to say. "Hello," she says again. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Nicki," he says before clearing his throat from nervousness.

"Um, Hi," she says. "Who is this?" She doesn't recognize the number on her phone or recognize the male voice on the other end.

"It's John," he says, "John Cena."

"Oh, hi, John!" she says with a smile creeping across her face. "I wasn't expecting you to call. How are you?"

"I'm good," he says. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she says.

"How is Judson?"

"He is doing well. He's sleeping right now. Did you want to talk to him?" she asks.

"I actually called to talk you about something," he says.

"Okay. What can I do for you?" she asks as she walks around her kitchen putting groceries away.

"I was wondering," he starts to say before his nerves get the best of him.

"Wondering?" she asks after he leaves her hanging.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous about this," he says. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going out on a date this Wednesday night?"

"A date on Wednesday?" she asks with a smile as she stops to look at her calendar seeing that she was free that night.

"Yes," he says. "I am off on Wednesday night. I wanted to take you out and do something."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"All right," he says with a smile. "I didn't want to intrude on you and Judson."

"It's not a problem, John," she says as her heart starts pounding. This moment is feeling surreal to her. She never expected John Cena to ask her out on a date.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she says. "So what did you have in mind?" she asks knowing that John was nervous.

"I was thinking maybe go out to dinner and maybe see a movie? I don't know I haven't dated in a while."

"That sounds perfect," she says with a smile. "You don't have to be nervous around me, John."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't be sorry," she says with a smile. "So do you have a time for this dinner?"

"I don't know maybe 6?" he asks.

"That's perfect," she says. "I can see if my mama will babysit but I'm sure she will."

"Wonderful," he says, "so what are some good places around there to go out to eat?"

"Well, John, this is a very small town so there aren't many options. We have a BBQ place and pizza places. Nothing really special we really have to step out into the city to go somewhere big."

"I'm okay with BBQ as long as you are," he says.

"That's fine with me," she says, "it's my brother's place if you don't mind possibly running into my brother."

"I think I can handle a brother," he says with a nervous laugh, "it's you I'm worried about."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I I'm just nervous," he says.

"Well, don't be," she says. "We'll have a good time. I promise. I can show you around my tiny town if you'd like."

"That'd be great," he says relaxing a little. "Well, I have your address so I'll see you on Wednesday."

"See you on Wednesday," she says with a smile. "Bye, John."

"Bye, Nicki," he says hanging up the phone.

Nicki shakes her head and lays her phone down on the table. "Who was that?" asks her mom.

"That was John Cena," she says.

"Ooh," she says. "What happened?"

"He asked me out on a date," says Nicki trying to contain her excitement.

"A date?" her mom asks. "Is that a good idea?"

"I think it is," says Nicki. "Why would it be a bad one?"

"Because Judson might get the wrong idea."

"I think Judson will be all right," says Nicki. "It's just a date. It's not like it's anything serious."

"I guess you're right but please be careful with these wrestler guys."

"Okay, Mama," says Nicki. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you watch Judson for me so I can go out on Wednesday night? It won't be a late night. I promise."

"I guess but I really want you to be careful."

"Thanks, Mama, and I will!" says Nicki. She was beyond excited to being going out with John Cena. "I need to find something to wear!" she says as she hurries to her bedroom.

"Nicki, what about…" her mom says before shaking her head to finish putting the groceries away. "That daughter of mine."

***So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

On Wednesday evening John arrives at Nicki's house for their date. Before he gets out of the car he takes a deep breath and relaxes himself. He is so nervous but doesn't understand why he has been on plenty of dates before but he just felt that Nicki was different. He gets out of the car and walks up to the front door wearing khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He didn't want to get too dressed up to go to a BBQ place. He rang the doorbell and waited for Nicki to answer the door. He waited about a minute or two before Nicki's mom answered the door for him. "Hello," he says, "is Nicki home?"

"Yes," says her mom, "she's just not quite ready yet. Please come in."

"Thank-you," says John as he walks in the door and her mom shuts the door behind him. "I'm John," he says extending his hand.

"I'm Grace," she says shaking his hand. "I'm Nicki's mom."

"It's nice to meet you," he says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a smile as Judson comes walking into the doorway.

"JOHN!" he says with excitement.

"Hi, Judson," says John. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking your mom out for dinner."

"Cool," he says with a smile. For a child fighting cancer he is in very good spirits and he is a very happy child. John loved looking at his happiness on his face.

"Did you watch RAW on Monday?" asks John.

"I did," says Judson. "I hope that you beat Mark Henry. I don't like him."

"He is a bully isn't he?" asks John as Nicki appears in his view. He is taken back by her wearing cut off jean shorts, a white cami and a red and white plaid shirt over it and tied at her rib cage.

"Hi," she says with a smile.

"Hi," says John smiling back at her. "You look..amazing."

"Thanks," she says with a smile, "so are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely," says John. "Judson, I'll see you later."

"Okay," he says with a smile.

"Have fun you two," says Grace as she watches them walk out the door.

Nicki chooses to drive since she knows the area better than John but he still opens her car door for her and helps her into the car before getting into the passenger's seat. John and Nicki engage in small talk as she drives to her brother's BBQ place. She can't help but to feel nervous because more than likely John was going to meet her big brother. When they arrive at the restaurant Nicki parks the car and John hurries out to open her car door for her.

John and Nicki walk into the BBQ place and find a table. "This looks like a nice place," says John as he looks around.

"The best place to get wings in town," says Nicki with a smile. "They have the best wings."

"I'll have to check them out," he says. "So what kind of wings does he sell here?"

"He has hot wings, BBQ wings, garlic wings, parmesan and garlic wings. You can also get pork barbeque sandwiches and stuff like that," says Nicki.

"I think I will try the hot wings. What about you?" he asks.

"Hot wings," says Nicki, "with a beer."

"Okay," says John as he gets up to go order their food.

While Nicki is sitting at the table waiting for John her brother comes up to her. "Well, look who decided to come in here tonight," he says.

"Hi, Charlie," says Nicki with a smile.

"Is Jud here with you?" he asks.

"No. I'm actually on a date," she says. "He is at home with mama."

"Oh. You're dating now?"

"I decided to give this guy a chance," she says. "I can't not date the rest of my life, I have to get out there and date again."

"I'm glad you're finally getting out there," he says. "So where is the lucky guy?"

"Over there ordering our food," she says pointing to John.

"That kind of looks like John Cena from the back."

"It is John Cena," says Nicki with a proud smile. She was proud that she could land a date like John Cena.

"Wow," says her brother. "That's impressive."

"I guess," she says with a smile.

"I will let you get back to your date but I expect to meet him before you leave," he says.

"Okay," says Nicki.

After John got their food and beers he walked back over to the table and took a seat. "So was that your brother?" he asks.

"Yes," says, Nicki.

"That's cool," says John. "So what do you do for work?"

"I don't really have a job right now," she says as she gets out the napkins. "I lost my job shortly after Judson got sick. I was always going to chemo sessions and radiation sessions I was missing a lot of work so they fired me. I haven't gone back yet because Judson is still not at his best."

"So what do you do about insurance? That has to be expensive," says John.

"Judson remains on his father's insurance it's the only thing he does for him," she says.

"I see," says John, "Did you ever think of doing a fundraiser or anything to help with medical costs," he says picking up a hot wing.

"No not really. I don't want to ask people for money. I don't feel right doing that."

"I see," he says taking a bite of his hot wing. "This is really good! Very spicy but this is really good."

"I told you," says Nicki with a smile. "So what do you like most about being a wrestler?"

"I like the travel," says John. "and I love to entertain the fans. I also like to be able to grant wishes."

"You have granted a lot of wishes," says Nicki.

"It is something that means a lot to me. I try to grant as many as I can. I love to meet the kids. It is amazing I find them to be the true heroes."

"I'm glad you do what you do," says Nicki. "Judson loves you. He looks up to you. He always tells me that when he is cured of cancer he is going to be a wrestler just like you."

"That's awesome," says John with a smile. "He is a good kid."

"Yeah," says Nicki. "I just wish his dad would see that. He wants nothing to do with him and it breaks my heart."

"That's a shame," says John. "I would give anything to be in my daughter's life. My ex-wife told me it is better I'm not there. I haven't seen her in at least a year. It kills me."

"That's horrible. You love her don't you?"

"With everything in me," says John. "So when you have free time what all do you like to do?"

"I like to work on cars and I like to write," she says.

"You work on cars?" John was shocked to hear her say that. She definitely didn't seem like the type of women to work on cars.

"Yes," she says. "I grew up in a family with only boys and a dad that was obsessed with cars. He taught me a thing or two about how to work on cars. That's how I met my ex-husband by changing his flat tire."

"That's pretty awesome," says John. "I never knew a woman that likes to work on cars. I think that's impressive."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "So what about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Work on cars and watch sports," he says.

"Awesome. What's your favorite sport?"

"I like them all but football is my favorite," he says. "Do you watch football?"

"Yes," she says. "I love football."

"College, pro or both?"

"Both," she says.

"Cool. Who's your team?"

"College definitely Alabama for pro Dallas Cowboys. What about you?"

"College I love Notre Dame and for football I love the Patriots."

"Awesome," she says.

"The Cowboys," he says shaking his head.

"What's wrong with the cowboys?"

"Nothing," he says. "You are surprising to me."

"Why?"

"Because you're nothing that I expected. I have never had a sports or car conversation with a woman. I think it's pretty awesome that you're into all that."

"Thanks," she says as her brother walks over to their table.

"Hello," he says. "I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"It is," says John. "The wings are amazing the best I have ever had."

"Thank-you," says Charlie. "I'm Charlie. I am Nicki's brother."

"Hi, I'm John," he says extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," says Charlie. "You know I am so glad to see Nicki finally get out and back into the dating game."

"Thanks, Charlie," says Nicki as her face turns red. She is embarrassed by her brother bringing up the fact that she hasn't dated in a while. She never felt the need to date. Her son was the only thing that mattered to her. She was starting to feel guilty about being out on this date with John. She didn't think it was fair to Judson. "You know what," she says, "I'm ready to go. I'm not feeling well."

"Are you okay?" asks John.

"I just want to go home," she says, "I'm not feeling that well."

"Okay," says John. He wasn't sure what just happened but he listened to her and they left.

When they got back to Nicki's house after a silent car ride John walked her up to her front door. "Thanks," says Nicki. "I had a good time."

"I did too," says John. "I would like to do it again."

Nicki let out a sigh and said, "John, I think we should just be friends."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks confused.

"No it's nothing you did it's just I have so much going on and I just need to focus on Judson. I can't date right now," she says. "But I would like to be friends."

"Friends," he says, "okay," but he was feeling defeated. He wanted so much more than friendship but he understood where she was coming from. She had a lot on her plate.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"It's okay," he says. "Have a good night."

"You too," she says before they hug. She felt bad turning him away but she also felt bad for neglecting Judson to date. He had to come first especially since things weren't going well with him and things were about to get worse but she had no idea what was coming for her.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Nicki walked into her home with her head down. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. Her heart was racing, there was a pit in her stomach and she just wanted to cry. She was so confused. "Hi, Nicki, how was your date?" asks her mother.

"I don't know," she says as she heads upstairs to her room to change out of her clothes. She walks past Judson's room and saw his TV on. "Hey," she says as she stops at the doorway.

"Hi, Mama," he says with a smile as he sits up. "How was your date?"

"It was okay," she says.

"Is John here?"

"No he went back to his hotel."

"Why?" he asks.

"I just don't think it's going to work out with John and me. I'm sorry, Buddy."

"Why?" he asks as his smile fades.

"It's just not a good time for mama to be dating right now," says Nicki. "I need to focus on you."

"I thought you liked John?" he asks.

"I do it's complicated and I'm not discussing this with my 7 year old son. It's time for you to go to bed."

"All right," he says as he lays back down in his bed. "Good night, Mama."

"Good night, Judson," she says as she gives him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

Nicki was changing in her room after she put Judson to bed when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was John calling. "Hello," she says as she answers the phone.

"Nicki," he says. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. If I did please tell me," he says with desperation in his voice.

"No, John, you didn't do anything. It's not you it's me," she says.

"The whole it's not you it's me speech," he says with defeat in his voice.

"Believe me it is really not you. I like you, John, I like you a lot but it's just…"

"It's just what? Is it because I'm a wrestler?"

"Partly," she says. "But mostly because of Judson."

"I can be there for Judson," he says. "If you let me."

"I just feel guilty dating while he's so sick. I feel like my attention should be on him. And he needs stability not his mom dating some guy that travels around the world 300 plus days a year."

"I understand that," he says, "but I really like you, Nicki. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time."

"I'm flattered but you just met me. You don't know me like you think you do," she says.

"I would like to get to know you," he says. "So what do you say?"

"I say we should just be friends, John. I can't be in a relationship right now and if you can't accept that I'm sorry."

"Friendship is better than nothing I guess," he says with even more defeat.

"I hope that you understand where I am coming from."

"I do it's just nevermind. I understand," he says. "I'll let you go tonight."

"Okay," she says. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," he says. "Good night."

"Good night," she says as she hears him hang up the phone. She felt really bad for turning him down like that. She would love to have a relationship with him or have more than friendship with him but Judson was her priority. She needed to focus on his health and hope that he would be cured of his cancer. It wasn't fair to Judson for her to date a man and take her attention away from him but she realized it wasn't fair to John either. She was confused and didn't know what to do. She laid down on her bed and started to cry.

She was interrupted when her mom knocked on the door. "Nicki," she says.

"Please go away," she says out of breath and exhausted from crying.

"Nicki," she says ignoring her daughter and walking into the bedroom anyway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says.

"Did something happen on your date?"

"Yeah I'm fucked up," she says.

"Language," she says in a warning mothering tone reminding Nicki that she is never too old to be reprimanded by her mama.

"Sorry. It's just I'm messed up."

"Why are you messed up?"

"Because I can't bring myself to be with anyone other than Scott," she says. "I can't bring myself to be with any man because of Judson."

"That doesn't make you messed up," she says. "It makes you a good mother. Scott is a loser. He ruined what he had for some secretary."

"I know but if Judson hadn't gotten sick he would still be with me."

"Nicki, whether Judson was sick or not he would have ended up with that secretary."

"I don't' know and I feel horrible blaming Judson's sickness for everything that I choose to do but it's true."

"Judson's sickness has nothing to do with it."

"Yes it does. I won't date because my son is so sick. They can't even find anything to cure him, Mama. I don't know how much more time I have left with Judson. I can't take any time away from him. I can't."

"I understand that but Nicki you have to do some stuff for you too. I could tell that John guy really likes you. You should give him a chance. He might be there for Judson."

"Mama, I know but I think we are better as friends. Judson needs me to be in a stable relationship and with John traveling there will be no stability."

"I don't think Judson would mind you dating someone that he idolizes. He was so happy that you were on a date with John Cena that's all he was talking about."

"I know but I can't, not now," she says.

"How long are you going to punish yourself?"

"I don't know," she says. "I don't know."

"Well, Nicki, you need to stop punishing yourself. You deserve to be happy. Judson wants you to be happy."

"I know but…"

"But nothing Nicole," she says. "You need to be happy!"

"How can I be happy when I know I'm going to lose my son some day and there's nothing I can do about it?"

"Nicki, let me tell you things in life are going to happen. God is in charge of every single one of us. If he says it's time for Judson to go then it's time for Judson to go whether you're happy or you're sad it's going to happen."

"I know but I just want to focus on Judson for now."

"All right, Nicki," she says. She knew she couldn't change Nicki's mind.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she says. "I'm sure that in the end everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

"I guess," she says. "What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I really don't know," she says. "Like I said you'll figure everything out when the time is right."

"Thanks, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too," she says.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Over the last month Nicki and John became really good friends. It was all they could be as it was all Nicki would allow from him. They talked on the phone every day and he often came to visit Nicki and Judson. He loved to visit Judson and Judson loved for John to come visit him. They would play with action figures, watch wrestling matches together and would watch superhero movies together but Judson's health was fading. He was getting worse and it pained John to see his little buddy getting weaker. Even though he was not feeling his best Judson never let it stop him from smiling.

Nicki was sitting in the waiting room with Judson waiting to see the doctor to get the news on Judson and to see if there was anything else that could be done. Nicki prayed silently to herself as she watched her little boy play a video game beside her. She would have traded places with him in a heartbeat. She was tired of watching her son suffer and hoped that they could find something to do for him. It had been a long couple of years for them; in and out of hospitals, chemo therapy, him losing his hair, radiation and lots of pain and sickness. It had been a long two years for them and it was hard to watch Judson face it all but he faced it all with a smile. "Mama," he says looking up at Nicki.

"Yes, Jud?" she asks snapping out of her thought.

"It is going to be okay," he says. "I know it is."

"Okay," she says wrapping her arm around his skinny shoulders. She didn't want to tell him he was losing weight at an unhealthy rate and that was making her worry.

"Mrs. James," says the nurse as she appears from the door way. "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Okay," says Nicki standing up. "Come on, Judson."

"Actually," she says, "the doctor just wants to talk to you."

"What about Judson?" she asks.

"He'll be all right. Follow me," she says.

"Okay. Judson, I will be right back. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," he says.

Nicki walks behind the nurse down the long hallway. Her knees weaken as they get closer to the doctor's office. Her palms are sweaty as they walk into the office and as she sits down in the chair her mouth goes completely dry. The nurse walks out and the doctor says, "Mrs. James, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well," she says. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well myself," he says, "and how is Judson doing?"

"He's doing all right. He's losing a lot of weight and he is getting tired so quickly but he's still so happy and optimistic."

"I see," he says pulling out Judson's papers. "The results are in Nicki."

"Okay," she says choking on her words.

"I'm sorry but they aren't good," he says looking over them. "The cancer is spreading fast," he says and Nicki's stomach drops and her heart is in her throat. "We found some spots on his left hip and left leg. We also found some spots on his liver. Things aren't looking good and with as fast as the cancer is spreading we aren't sure he is going to make it much longer."

"Oh God," she says with tears burning her eyes and a lump in her throat. "Can you do anything?"

"We talked about this Nicki. The chemo may not work for him and radiation isn't going to work. And we haven't found a match yet."

"What are you saying, Dr. Thompson? What does this mean?"

"It means that you should start to make him comfortable and prepare for the worst."

"The worst? You can't do anything to help my son? He's 7 years old! He has too much life ahead of him. How can I prepare for the worst? He's supposed to be a wrestler. He is supposed to grow old."

"Nicki, I know this is very hard and it's hard to accept but there isn't much time left for Judson."

"How long?" she asks bitterly.

"I would say about a month. I would start to prepare your family," he says.

"He's 7," she says before bursting into tears. Her heart is completely broken. She couldn't understand why she was being hurt like this. She couldn't understand how Judson would only have a month to live. She didn't want to believe it; she couldn't believe it.

"I know, Nicki. I know. We did what we could there isn't much more we can do with how fast his cancer is spreading. We can do chemo but it's spreading too much that it won't work. It is spreading too fast."

"And what about a bone marrow transplant?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Nicki. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she says as she gets up and storms out of the doctor's office.

She bursts into the waiting room startling Judson. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"I love you, Judson," she says hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asks again.

"We will talk about it when we get home," she says.

When they arrive home as soon as they are inside the house Judson asks, "Mama, what is wrong?"

"Judson, let's go talk in the living room," she says taking his hand to lead him to the living room.

"Okay," he says following his mom. He feels her nervousness radiating off of her and starts to get nervous himself as they sit down on the couch. "Mama," he says, "what did the doctor say?"

Nicki looks at Judson in his dark brown eyes and starts to cry. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says. "What happened?"

Nicki never thought in a million years she would have to tell her 7 year old son he was going to die. She never thought that she would have to have this talk with her son. It was tearing her apart. She takes a deep breath and says, "Judson, your cancer is spreading; it's spreading fast."

"Do I have to get chemo again?" he asks.

She feels the tears on her cheeks as she shakes her head. "Chemo isn't going to help."

"Radiation?" he asks. She shakes her head again. "What did he say, Mama?" he asks getting scared.

"Judson, he said there isn't anything he can do. He said we just have to let it go. He said…he said…" she says choking on her words.

"Mama, what did he say?" he asks.

"He said you only have a month left to live, Judson."

"I'm going to die?" he asks as he grabs his mom. "I don't want to die. I can't die yet! I'm too young."

"I know, Jud," she says. "I know but I think God is calling you to be an angel."

"What if I don't want to be an angel? I want to be with you, Mama."

"I know but we talked about this before. God does everything on his time. When he says it's time it's time, Jud. I'm sorry. It hurts but God has given you to me for 7 beautiful years and for that I am grateful."

"But I'm too young to die."

"Judson, no one is ever too young to die. It all happens when it's supposed to but this next month is going to be the best of your life. I promise."

"Mama," he says as he starts to cry. "But you won't have anyone when I'm gone."

"I'll be okay," she says. "I promise."

"Mama," he says crying. "Mama."

"Shh.. it's all right," she says hugging him tightly. "It's all right."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

Later that night knowing that Nicki had a meeting with Judson's doctor to discuss what was the next step with Judson's cancer was on his way to visit her to see what the doctor said. He was worried about Nicki because he hadn't heard from her all day. He assumed that it wasn't good news but he wanted to stay positive for everyone. He pulled into Nicki's driveway and parked his car. He gets out of his car and walks up to the front door. It seems to be a very quiet night in the neighborhood. The lights on in the house but the only noise in the air are the crickets chirping. He rings the doorbell. He waits a few minutes before Nicki answers the door. "John," she says with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to come see how everything went today with the doctor," he says. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she says opening the door for him. "You could have called."

"I know but I was in the neighborhood," he says walking into the house.

"You were in the neighborhood?" she asks looking at him with her dark brown eyes, her hair pulled up into a messy bun and wearing a tank top and shorts. "Since when is Tampa, Florida in the neighborhood?"

"I meant after I flew on my private jet to get here," he says with a smile but she doesn't smile back. "Okay," he says feeling the awkwardness in the air. He could tell by her expression it hadn't been a good day.

"I'm sorry," she says. "It's just I have had a bad day. I wasn't really in the mood for visitors."

"Oh," he says. "Where's Jud?"

"My mama took him out to eat for dinner and then to a movie," she says. "She said I need a break today."

"I see," he says as they walk into the living room. "I have something for him."

"Oh. He'll be back later," she says. "You can give it to him then. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank-you," he says as they sit down on the couch. "How did the doctor go today?"

"It went okay," she says sadly.

"What did the doctor say?" He notices that she isn't answering him and he sees her put her chin down. He lifts her chin up to see tears in her eyes. "What happened? You can tell me. I am here."

"John," she says shaking her head. "I can't."

"All right," he says he didn't want to push her into talking when she wasn't ready. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready. "So I talked to my ex-wife today."

"Oh yeah?" she asks. "How'd that go?"

"The way I expected. We got into another fight about Ava."

"She won't let you see her?"

"No she won't. She said it is better I am not in her life because I'm always gone. She doesn't want her to be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" asks Nicki , "how can she be disappointed when she never gets to see you?"

"That's what I want to know. It's like she doesn't think I'm good enough to be her father."

"Let me ask, do you pay child support?"

"Of course," he says.

"How much if you don't mind me asking."

"$1200 a month," he says.

"So you're paying $1200 for her but you aren't allowed to see her? That doesn't make sense."

"I know. I want to see her," he says. "I really do. I haven't seen her for such a long time. I miss her. I have missed so much of her life."

"File for custody or visitation rights. I mean if you're paying child support you should be able to see her."

"But she doesn't want me to see her," he says.

"That's ridiculous. You should be able to see her. You need to talk to your lawyer," she says. "I wish Judson's dad would be as interested in him as you are in your daughter."

"I wish he was too. Judson deserves so much better."

"He always has," says Nicki. "And his dad should be here now."

"You're right," he says.

"And especially now," she says with tears in her eyes.

"What happened, Nicki? Tell me," he asks with a sympathy in his voice. He knows she is in pain and would do anything to take it away.

"The doctor told me there is nothing more they can do for Judson," she says choking on a sob.

"God, I am so sorry, Nicki," he says wrapping his arms around her as she cries on his shoulder. "How long?"

"No more than a month," she says through her sobs and choking on her cries.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I am so sorry." He hugs her tighter and feels tears in his own eyes. He loved Judson the moment that he met him and he has grown so close to him. He was hurting as if Judson was his own son. He loved Judson and wanted him to make it through.

"Why, John? Why did God do this to me?" she asks.

"I don't know," he says.

"I have done everything right in my life. I don't understand why God is doing this to me. Why does he want my son so bad? Why does he need him so bad? I need Judson. Judson is only 7 years old. He needs me."

"I know," he says. He didn't know what else to say.

"Why did it have to be Judson? Why us?"

"I don't know, Nicki," he says. "This is the doctor saying this though. Maybe God will perform a miracle."

"I don't know," she says. "why didn't he perform a miracle 2 years ago?"

"Maybe it wasn't the right time," says John. "We never know why things happen."

"Well, I want to know why. I need my son, John. He is the only good thing in my life right now."

"You have your family and you have me," he says. "If anything happens we are all here for you."

"But Judson is my only child. I don't plan to have anymore. I don't plan to ever marry again," she says. "He is it and I love him more than life itself."

"I know," says John. "I am here for you both through this hard time."

"Thanks, John," she says pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes. "It means a lot."

"It's my pleasure," he says looking back into her eyes. The air around them became thick and heavy. The room became hotter. Intensity grew in both their eyes. There was a magnet pulling them closer. John leans in and kisses Nicki on the lips. His tongue runs along her lips asking for permission to enter into her mouth. Nicki's lips part and their tongues meet. Passion runs deep within their kiss. John pulls away breathless and says, "Nicki, I'm sorry.. I didn't.."

"Stop," she says placing her finger on his lips. She replaces her finger with her lips where they share another passionate kiss. John's hands find Nicki's body as hers find his chest. John's hands start to wander Nicki's soft body as he slides his hands under her tank top. He lifts her tank top over her head and removes it slowly before tossing it to the floor. Nicki's hands wander over John's bare chest under his shirt before she removes it. John lays her down on the couch and starts kissing her from her neck down her body. Nicki moans out in pleasure. It has been so long since a man has touched her like this. The room grows hotter as he gets to the top of her shorts. He looks at her for permission to continue. She smiles at him letting him know to continue. He slowly removes her shorts and slips his hand inside her panties and begins to rub her slowly. She gasps with pleasure. He slides a finger inside her and starts to move it slowly before moving faster. Nicki can't control it any longer and the passion builds inside her. She soon falls apart from his passionate movements and cries out in ecstasy. John stands up and removes his shorts followed by his briefs. "Wait," she says.

"What?" he asks standing in front of her naked with the body of a Greek God.

"Let's go upstairs," she says.

"All right," he says with a smile as he scoops her up from the couch and carries her upstairs to her room. He shuts the door behind them and lays her down on her bed. He towers over her and says, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," she says. It has been so long and she was ready to make love to John.

John lowers himself onto Nicki and slowly enters her. She gasps from his entrance. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she says. Hearing this John begins to move slowly before picking up his pace. He moves faster and harder with each moan she makes. He moans with her as he moves in and out of her. The passion begins to build and Nicki feels it building deep inside her. She cries out in pleasure as she reaches her climax. John picks up his movements as the intensity burns inside him. He lets out a groan as he releases himself inside of her. He softly kisses her lips before removing himself from her. He lays on his back and pulls her over to him. He wraps his arms around her as she rests her head on his chest. "Wow," she says.

"I know," he says with a smile as he runs his fingers up and down her arm. "I haven't been with a woman for a long time."

"Not even those women that throw themselves at you?" she asks running her fingers over his chest.

"What women?" he asks. "There is only one woman I am worried about," he says before kissing the top of her head.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," he answers. "Ever since I met you Nicki I can't stop thinking about you and then you told me we should just be friends. That is so hard to do with you obviously."

"I know how you feel. It is hard being friends with you," she says. "I was just scared."

"Scared of what?" asks John.

"Falling in love again," she says. "John, you have no idea."

"I do have an idea. I have that same fear but sometimes we all have to move on with our lives and look for what else is out there."

"I know," she says, "but it's hard."

"I know," he says. "So do you want to try us out?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Nicki. You can trust me. I am not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nicki."

"All right," she says, "I'm going to give you a chance and just so you know it's not because you're so good in bed."

"Are you sure?" he asks with a smile.

"John," she says.

"I'm just kidding. I know," he says with a smile on his face. "I think we will be all right and I'm going to be here for you no matter what." He softly kisses her the top of her head. "So we are an us?"

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"I like that," he says before lifting her chin to kiss her soft lips.

John rolls Nicki over and rolls on top of her just as her bedroom door opens. "Mama," says Judson before he stops in the doorway .

"Shit," says Nicki as she pushes John off of her.

"What are you doing?" asks Judson.

"We were just…" she says.

"Wrestling," says John.

"Without clothes on?" asks Judson.

"I guess," says John as they hear Nicki's mom coming up the stairs.

"Nicki, we…" she says as she freezes in the doorway. "Oh my god," she says. "Judson, come with me," she says.

"Why?" he asks as his grandma pulls him away.

"Well," says Nicki, "that was awkward."

"Probably not the best way for your mom to find out about us."

"Right," she says as she gets out of her bed. She walks over to the dresser and pulls out a t-shirt and shorts. John sits watching her as she gets dressed. "Get dressed," she says.

"I can't. My clothes are downstairs," he says with a smile.

"All right. I will go get them."

"Okay but come here first," he says.

"What?" she asks as she walks over to him.

"You are so hot when you get nervous," he says.

"Shut up," she says with a smile before leaning down to kiss his lips softly. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," he says as he watches her walk out of the door.

Nicki walks downstairs to the living room to grab their clothes. Her mom is sitting on the couch and says, "something you want to tell me, Nicole?"

"Uh," she says feeling her face turn red. "Not right now."

"Uh huh," she says. "Will John be spending the night tonight?"

"Yes," she answers shyly.

"Nicki," she says.

"Just tonight," says Nicki. "I promise."

"We'll talk in the morning," says her mom.

"Yeah," she says before she walks up the stairs. She walks into her room and shuts the door. "Well, nothing is more awkward than your mom asking you if your boyfriend is spending the night as you hold his clothes in your hands."

"Should I leave?" he asks.

"You don't have to. You're allowed to stay tonight."

"And what about other nights?"

"That won't be done here," she says, "my mama has old fashioned values."

"I see," he says as he gets out of the bed to put on his clothes. "I understand."

**A/N: Thank-you for reading. What did you think? Please review and thank-you again for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much. **

The next morning Nicki's mom was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper when Nicki walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mama," she says as she walks over to the fridge to get out some juice.

"Nicole," she says.

"Are you still upset about last night?" asks Nicki.

"Wouldn't you be upset if you had a daughter and walked in on her having sex with some man?"

"Yes," she says, "but John isn't just some man," she says with a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Really," says Nicki with a bigger smile as she pours a glass of juice. "He is my boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend?" she asks with shock in her voice. She never expected Nicki to have a boyfriend since she was so set in not looking for one. "When did that happen?"

"Last night," she says sitting down at the table.

"I see," she says, "a lot seemed to happen last night. Why, Nicki?"

"I don't know it just happened. I was feeling sad because of everything with Judson and he was upset with his ex-wife and it just happened."

"You two aren't married. I told you to move on with your life and find a good man but not to go out and sleep with the first man you meet. Do you know how many other women he's probably been with?"

"I told you it just happened," says Nicki. "Please just be happy I am with someone."

"But in all the wrong ways, Nicki. Look, I know yesterday was a tough day and your emotions were all over the place but I think you made the wrong decision to sleep with John. I love John. I think he will be a great guy for you and for Judson but I do not accept the fact you two have slept together. All your dignity has gone."

"Mama, I wouldn't say my dignity is gone. Maybe sleeping with him was a bad choice but it happened and here we are. I am 30 years old I am fully capable of making my own decisions. I thought you would be happy that I finally found someone."

"I am happy, Nicole, but I'm not happy about what happened last night and to have Judson walk in on you two?"

"I know, Mama. That was bad but like I said it just happened."

"Okay," she says. "But I am happy for you. You deserve a little happiness in your life. You deserve John. He has been here every day since he met you two. He really loves Judson and he really likes you."

"I know," says Nicki as John enters the kitchen with Judson laughing on his back.

"Good morning, Beautiful," says John as he gives Nicki a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," says Nicki with a smile.

"Good morning, Mama," says Judson with a huge smile.

"Good morning," says Nicki. "So I take it you know?"

"Know that John is your boyfriend?" asks Judson.

"Yes," says Nicki with a smile.

"I know," he says, "it's about time."

"It's about time?" asks John as he sits him down on a chair and tickles him. "It's about time?"

"Yes," says Judson through his giggles.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asks John.

"Whatever Judson wants to do," says Nicki.

"Judson, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the zoo!"

"I think a trip to the zoo can be arranged," says John with a smile. "Nicki?"

"Absolutely," she says with a smile. "Once he has breakfast we can get ready and head out to the zoo. Mama, do you want to come?"

"No you three can go," she says.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Nicki, you three have fun."

"Okay," says Nicki.

After they had breakfast Nicki got Judson and herself ready so they could head out to the zoo to spend the day together. Nicki knew that tomorrow wasn't promised with Judson so she wanted to do anything he wanted to do and spend as much time with him as she could. John and Nicki took Judson to the zoo and were having a great time seeing all the animals. Judson loved the giraffes and he loved feeding them. His favorite part was seeing their purple tongues. He was also intrigued by the monkeys. Nicki loved to see him laugh and have fun. He was always so happy and she couldn't imagine her life without his smile. They were walking through the zoo with Judson on John's shoulders and John holding Nicki's hand when they ran into Scott, his other son and his wife. Nicki stops short at the sight of Scott and his new family forcing John to stop. "What? What's wrong?" He asks looking in front of him but not knowing why they stopped.

"Dad!" yells Judson from John's shoulders.

"Dad?" whispers John.

"Yeah that's my ex and his new family," she says. Scott looks over at Judson, John and Nicki. He says something to his wife and walks over to them.

"Hey, Bud," says Scott as John puts him down. "You're looking good."

"Dad," says Judson. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Bud," he says as Nicki rolls her eyes. She knows Scott is just trying to make Judson feel better but the truth is if he really missed him he would work a little harder to see him which he hasn't.

"When are you going to come visit me? I have been waiting for you to visit me for a really long time. Who are they, Dad?"

"Who is who?" asks Scott infuriating Nicki.

"That little boy and that woman you are with," says Judson.

"Oh them," he says, "that is my wife and that is my son."

"My brother?" asks Judson. "What's his name?"

"Scott Jr.," he says.

"Can I meet him?" asks Judson. It has always upset Nicki that Judson had never met Scott's new wife nor had he met his little brother. Nicki wasn't sure why Scott was so uptight about it.

"Not today," he says. "And who is this?" he asks Nicki as he looks at John.

"I'm John," he says, "Nicki's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," he says. "Interesting."

"Yeah, interesting," says Nicki trying to keep her cool. She didn't want to have an argument with Scott in front of Judson or John but Scott had a way about him that brought out the worst in her. "So why can't Judson meet his little brother?"

"It's just not a good time," says Scott.

"I don't see how it's not a good time. Two years ago would have been the best time."

"Judson was sick," he says.

"And he still is," says Nicki.

"Then you shouldn't have him out here," he says in a condescending tone. "Do you know all the germs that are out here."

"So you care now?"

"I always did," says Scott. "I always did care."

"Hey, Judson, how about we go look at the lions," says John realizing that the situation in front of them was about to get ugly.

"Okay," he says. "Bye, Daddy," he says.

"Bye, Bud."

"I love you," says Judson to which he got no response before him and John walk off to see the lions.

"So you're with the wrestler now. That's pretty interesting."

"It's better than being with my secretary," she says. "Why should it matter to you who I am with?"

"Because I don't want to see Judson get hurt."

"You don't want to see Judson get hurt but you've been hurting him for years. You can't even tell your son that you love him."

"I do love him."

"Then why is it so hard for you to say it?" asks Nicki.

"I don't know."

"And then you won't even let him meet his brother. He should know his brother."

"Rachel wouldn't like it," says Scott.

"I don't care what that whore likes, Scott. Judson is your son too but you fail to realize that all the time. You haven't even called to ask how he is."

"I've been busy," he says. "We just got back from California."

"Whatever," says Nicki. "Just so you know the doctor only gave Judson a month to live unless we can find a match. So did you ask to have Scott Jr. tested?"

"Yes I did and we aren't having him tested."

"Unbelievable. How do you sleep at night? Your son is fighting for his life and you won't even help him."

"It's not just my choice, Nicki."

"You are both selfish. I can't do this with you anymore, Scott."

"Do what?" he asks as he looks at his wife and son.

"This. I can't keep you in his life. All you do is hurt him. You don't care about him and if you did you would do whatever you could to help him but you won't. You have made it clear that you want nothing to do with him. That's fine, Scott. I have done it all the last 2 years I can do the rest myself"

"You can't just kick me out of his life."

"I can do whatever I want, Scott," she says, "and I am. And if something should happen I don't even want you at his funeral. You can go on and live your life with your perfect wife and your favorite son that's fine but I'm going to live my life everyday making memories with my son so that if he does leave this earth I will have as many memories of him as I can get. Then you are going to regret the fact you didn't make those memories and you're going to regret the fact you refused to help him when he needed it. It's fine, Scott go live with your whore and your favorite child. Judson and I will be fine."

"Nicki," he says.

"No, Scott, I'm done. Have a nice day," she says before trying to walk away but Scott stops her by grabbing her arm tightly. "Ouch," she says, "let go! You're hurting me."

"You can't keep me out of my son's life," he says squeezing harder onto her arm.

"Let go," she says loud enough for John to hear her. He looks over and sees Nicki in Scott's grasp.

"Not until you tell me that I can see my son," he says.

"You're hurting me," she says as John walks over and pushes Scott away from her.

"Is there a problem?" he asks.

"No," says Scott, "no problem at all," he says before walking away.

"Are you okay?" asks John.

"Yes," she says. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he says taking her hand. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

"All right," she says as they walk over to join Judson at the lions.

Later that night after everything that had happened at the zoo Nicki was quiet and wasn't really talking about it. She didn't really have much to say about it, it was just Scott being the same old guy he had been the last two years. "Are you okay?" asks John as he comes into the bedroom.

"Yes," she says sitting down on her bed. "Is Judson asleep?"

"Yeah," he says sitting down next to her.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem. So do you want to tell me what happened at the zoo today?"

"Nothing," she says.

"It was obviously something," says John. "I didn't like seeing him with his hands on you."

"It was my fault. I made him angry by telling him he was out of Judson's life and when I tried to walk away he grabbed me."

"I saw," he says as he rubs her arm. "He has problems, Nicki."

"I know," she says. "John, I don't want to talk about it."

"All right," he says, "but if I ever hear or see him put his hands on you again I am going to show him what it's like."

"Okay," says Nicki. "Thanks."

"I would do anything for you," he says. "I would do anything for Judson also," he says with a smile and that's when he got an idea.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"So where have you been for the last couple days?" Asks Randy as him and John are in their locker room preparing for RAW.

"Alabama," says John.

"Alabama?" asks Randy, "what were you doing in Alabama?"

"Visiting Nicki and Judson," he answers.

"Why don't you leave that girl alone? She told you she doesn't want to be more than friends with you. You're just wasting your time with her. She's not going to budge. You have all these women out here throwing themselves at you and you are constantly wasting your time with this Nicki."

"Who said I was wasting my time?" he asks flashing a smile.

"What?" asks Randy, "What did I miss?"

"Nicki is my girlfriend now," he says.

"What?"

"Yep," says John, "Nicki and I are together."

"Well, shit," says Randy, "when did that happen?"

"While I was in Alabama, I went to see how Judson's doctor's appointment was, we were both upset and next thing I know we're in her bed having sex. Then we decided to become a couple."

"Wow," says Randy. "I never thought it would happen. So how did Judson's appointment go?"

"Not very well," he says sadly, "the doctor is only giving him a month to live without a transplant."

"What kind of transplant does he need?" asks Randy.

"Bone marrow," says John. "They haven't been able to find a match for him. He has a little brother but his asshole father refuses to have him tested."

"Wait, so Nicki has two kids?" asks Randy.

"No she only has Judson. Her ex-husband has two sons his second is with his secretary but neither are budging to have him tested despite Nicki's desperate pleas. I mean it's his son how could you not do everything in your power to help your son? Why would you want him to suffer? I just don't get it."

"Damn," says Randy. "That's pretty messed up. So what's going to happen now?"

"I guess we are going to wait to see if a match comes up or see what happens without a match. I am hoping for a match."

"Is there anything I can do?" asks Randy, "if you want me to get tested to see if I am a match I will gladly do it," he says as Daniel Bryan walks into the room.

"Do what?" he asks.

"John's girlfriend's son has cancer and they are looking for a bone marrow match," says Randy, "I was just telling John I am willing to get tested to see if I am a match."

"Are you talking about that Judson kid you met a few weeks ago?" asks Daniel.

"Yeah," says John.

"When did his mom become your girlfriend?"

"This week," says John, "does it matter?"

"No. I was just asking," he says as John's phone rings.

John looks at his phone and says, "I have to take this." He presses the answer button and says, "Hello."

"Hello, Can I please speak to Mr. Cena?" Asks the woman on the other end.

"This is he," he says.

"Mr. Cena, I have the results to your bone marrow testing," she says.

"Okay," he says. He had his bone marrow tested the day before he left Alabama in hopes that he would be a match to Judson so that he could donate some bone marrow to him.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you are not a match," she says, "I'm sorry."

"Thank-you," he says as he hangs up the phone. He was heartbroken that he wasn't a match.

"What was that about?" asks Randy.

"I got tested to see if I was a match to Judson but I'm not a match," he says.

"That sucks," says Randy, "but like I said if you want me to I will get tested. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks," says John, "that means a lot. Judson is a great kid and I really want to see him get better."

"No problem," says Randy. "He seems like a great kid."

"He is," says John.

"John," says Daniel, "I will get tested too."

"Thanks," says John. He was glad to know that he had some good friends that would get tested to help out Judson. It meant so much to him.

"What you should do," says Daniel, "is you should make an announcement to the other superstars and see if they are willing to get tested to help out. I'm sure you could get a lot of people willing to be tested. I mean after all you are a pretty popular guy around here. I am sure a lot of people will want to help you."

"That's a good idea," says John. "I think I'm going to do that."

"Good," says Daniel.

Later on John held a meeting for a few superstars and asked them to pass on the word of them getting tested to see if they were a match to Judson and see if they could donate bone marrow to him. He explained how Judson was a happy and loving child despite all the pain and suffering he was facing. He told him how he had been fighting neuroblastoma for two years but they could not find a match. He explained how the cancer was spreading and the doctor only gave him a month to live if they couldn't find a match. He was feeling accomplished at the end of his meeting because he had almost every superstar in the company willing to get tested and he even got Stephanie, Triple H and Vince to volunteer. He knew that there had to be a match in there somewhere. He was being optimistic about it.

"How did it go?" asks Randy at the end of the night.

"I have almost everyone getting tested," he says with a smile.

"That's awesome. I really hope they find him a match. I can tell you love him."

"I do love him," says John. "He is awesome. His mom is just as awesome. I don't know how she does it all by herself. Her ex doesn't help her but she keeps going."

"She probably keeps going for her son"

"Yeah," says John.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asks Randy.

"Nothing, I'm probably just going back to the hotel and calling Nicki then calling it a night."

"Wow," says Randy, "you're not hitting any of the bars?"

"No," he says. "I want to talk to Nicki."

"Well, that's good," says Randy. "I'm glad she makes you happy."

"How can you tell?"

"Because normally you mope around here but tonight you're not. She makes you happy."

"She does," says John with a smile. "Very happy."

Later that night John took a shower and after he was dressed he pulled out his cell phone to talk to Nicki. "Hello," says Nicki as she answers the phone.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey," she says. "How was RAW?"

"It was good," he says. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess. I really don't pay attention but Judson loved it."

"That's good. How is he doing?"

"He's been very tired today. He hasn't really been into doing anything the last few days. He is hurting a lot."

"I'm sorry," says John with his heart aching for Judson.

"It's okay," she says, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know but I know you hate to see him like that."

"I do," she says, "but I am just hoping for that miracle."

"Speaking of miracles you know how I got tested before I left?"

"Yeah?"

"They called I'm not a match but I made an announcement to some of the superstars asking if they would be willing to get tested and almost every superstar is willing. I even got some execs getting tested for him."

"Are you serious?" she asks with a new hope in her voice.

"I'm serious," he says. "A lot of people are willing to get tested."

"That's is awesome. John, Thank-you."

"You don't have to thank me. I am only doing what I can for Judson. You know I love him."

"I know you do," says Nicki with a smile. "I'm glad you're in his life."

"I'm glad I am in his life also. I'm glad to be in your life as well."

"I am glad you're in my life. You have made the last few weeks the best ones not only for me but for Judson. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***Apologies on the delay of an update. I was trying to get my schedule with work and dance class together since the season just started. Also I had to make a decision about where I wanted to take this story. It was a tough decision but I made it. **

A couple weeks later Judson was getting worse. He barely did anything or wanted to do anything. He only wanted to sleep and it hurt him to even move. He tried his best not to move and would just lay on the couch everyday where he would sleep most of the day and watch TV the moments he was awake. It was killing Nicki to see her son in so much pain and she cried every day that she had to witness his pain. She anxiously waited for the results of the superstars that were tested to see if any of them were a match. "How are you feeling today, Buddy?" asks Nicki as she brings him a drink.

"Tired," he says weakly. "very tired."

"I'm sorry, Buddy," she says as she sits down next to him. "Do you want me to massage anything?"

"No, Mama," he says as Nicki gives him a drink. He is in so much pain that he can't hold the cup himself. Nicki's heart tightens as she watches him struggle to just drink. Watching him only eat smashed food and baby food when he was hungry was just as heart wrenching for her. She needed a miracle to happen. She was desperate. Judson stops drinking and lays back down. "I'm tired, Mama. I'm going to sleep now," he says.

"Okay, Buddy," she says with her heart aching, lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. She puts a blanket over him when she stands up and leans down to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Judson."

"I love you," he says with so much weakness in his voice and his eyes close.

Nicki walks away and sits down on the chair to watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful and serene as he lays there sleeping so soundly. Many times when he was a baby Nicki would just sit and watch him sleep. She would often check on him to make sure he was still breathing like most new moms do. Now was no different. She would watch him sleep for hours and occasionally check to make sure he was still breathing. She knew she would never be able to handle if he would stop. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He was everything to her and she loved him more than life itself. It had been those two alone for the last two years where they bonded and became closer. With every Chemo treatment she was by his side and every time he had radiation she was there. On his best days she was there and even on his worst she was there for him. Even now she was with him and she wasn't going anywhere.

She sat watching him until John knocked on the door. She gets up and walks over to the door. She opens it to see John standing there holding a stuffed animal. "Hey, Beautiful," he says to her but she felt way less than beautiful. She knew she was a mess with her hair unbrushed, no shower in days and wearing old sweatpants and a t-shirt. She also hadn't been feeling well so she wasn't very motivated to do any of those things.

"Hey," she says as he walks into the house.

He gives her a quick kiss and then says, "how is he?"

"He is getting worse," she says, "when are we going to find out if there is a match? I am getting so impatient. We need a miracle, John."

"I know," he says as he walks into the living. He lays the stuffed animal down by the couch and gives Judson a kiss. "He looks so precious."

"I know," says Nicki watching her son. "He tried to stay awake till you got here but well he was too tired."

"It's okay. I understand," he says wrapping his arms around her. "We can spend some time together until he wakes up."

"Yeah," she says half-heartedly.

"What's the matter? Are you still feeling sick?"

"Yeah," she says. "I have thrown up so much today and my stomach is in knots. I am so stressed out it's making me sick."

"Well, maybe you should relax and take a nice hot bath to calm your nerves."

"But what if he wakes up?" she asks.

"I'll be here. He'll be all right. You need to take care of you," says John. "Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll draw your bath," he says before kissing her on the top of her forehead. He takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom where he starts the hot water for her but as he is drawing her bath she gets the urge deep down inside her stomach. She can feel the nauseous feeling and the lump in her throat. Her tongue gets salty and soon she is hung over the toilet vomiting. John puts his hands on her back and comforts her as she vomits. "It's okay," he says. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she says when she's done.

"It's okay," he says. "Everyone gets sick."

"You don't," she says.

"Trust me, Nicki, I've had my share of days being sick. I'm not perfect. I get sick too."

"I never see you sick."

"Because I work through my sickness but believe me I still feel like crap."

"I bet," she says sitting down next to the toilet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now relax," he says. "Just take it easy."

While Nicki is relaxing in her hot bath John sits in the living room with Judson as he sleeps. He starts to stir and his eyes flicker open. "Hi, John," he says. "Where's my mama?"

"She's taking a bath right now. Do you want something?"

"Some water," he says.

"Okay," says John. He walks to the kitchen to get Judson a cup of water and comes back into the living room and holds it for him as he drinks it. "So did you watch the show on Monday night?"

"No," he says. "I was sleeping."

"Oh," says John, "well, Daniel Bryan and I are facing each other at the pay-per-view. I'm putting my title on the line."

"Oh," he says. "That's cool. I like Daniel Bryan," he says wearily.

"He is a good guy," says John. "He is one of my best friends."

"Cool," says Judson. "I hope I get to see the pay-per-view."

"You will," says John. "I promise."

"In case you didn't know," says Judson in barely louder than a whisper, "I'm dying."

"You're going to get better," says John.

"John, I'm going to die."

"But they are going to find a match," he says with tears in his eyes.

"But look at me," he says, "I only weigh 25 lbs. and I can't move. I don't know if I'm going to make it, John."

"Judson," he says with tears in his eyes. His heart was hurting hearing a 7 year old talk about dying. It was as if he had accepted the fact he was going to die.

"John," he says, "promise me that you will make my mama happy. She really loves you. She never loved anyone the way she loves you. Okay?"

"Okay," says John; his heart was breaking to pieces. "Let's watch some TV."

"Okay," says Judson but during their TV watching Judson drifts off to sleep.

Later that evening John and Nicki enjoy a dinner together while Judson sleeps. Nicki was feeling better after her bath and was ready for the night ahead of her and John. She hadn't seen him for a couple weeks so she was ready to spend some time with him. When dinner was over they were in the living room watching a movie when her cell phone started to ring. She looks down to see it's the hospital calling her. "John, pause this, it's the hospital," she says.

"Okay," he says grabbing the remote to pause the movie.

"Hello," she says.

"Ms. James," says the voice on the other end.

"This is she," says Nicki.

"Hello, Ms. James, I am calling on behalf of Judson's doctor. We have the results of the bone marrow tests," he says.

"Okay," says Nicki as her heart is in her throat.

"We have found a match! We are going to get in touch with her and try to get this transplant done as soon as possible."

"That's wonderful!" says Nicki with tears of joy in her eyes. "They found a match."

"That's great!" says John.

"Can I ask who it is?" asks Nicki.

"It is a Brie Bella," he says.

"Brie Bella is a match," says Nicki to John.

"Cool," he says.

"Well, thank-you for calling," says Nicki.

"You're welcome, we will be calling you back in the morning to set up a transplant as soon as possible. Have a goodnight," he says.

"You too," says Nicki as she hangs up the phone. "They found a match!" she says.

"I know," says John with a smile. "This is great news. Should we wake Judson up to tell him?"

"Let him sleep. We'll tell him in the morning. He has another day," says Nicki with a smile. "We can go celebrate."

"Okay," says John.

John and Nicki celebrate the good news most of the night. Nicki wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face. They finally had a miracle. This is what she had been waiting for. Her first stop was Judson's room to wake him up to tell him the news. She walks into his room and sees him sleeping. "Judson, it's time to wake up." He doesn't respond. "Judson," she says again but he doesn't move. She moves over to the bed and gently moves him. "Judson, it's time to wake up," but he doesn't move. "No," she says with tears in her eyes. "No." She checks his pulse but she can't find it. She tries to find his breath but there is none. "JUDSON!" She yells before she sobs. "NO! JUDSON! PLEASE!" She cries over his body.

John wakes up to Nicki's screams. He runs out of her room and over to Judson's, "Nicki, what's wrong?"

"JUDSON!" she yells again as she cries over him. John hurries over to the bed. "He's gone, John. Judson is gone," she says before she breaks down into uncontrollable sobs.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Nicki's biggest nightmare had come true two days ago; she lost her son, her only child was gone. She knew she would never see his big brown eyes looking back at her and she would never hear his laughter again. There would be no more smiles to light up her world. She would never feel his hugs again. There would never be another Mother's Day or childish joy on Christmas morning. Judson was gone and he wasn't coming back. Nicki never felt pain like this before. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stomped on a million times. Nicki lay in bed listening to the knocks on her bedroom door. "Nicki, it's your mama. Please open the door," she begs. Nicki doesn't say anything and allows her mom to continue knocking on the door. Nicki continues to listen to her knock as a stream of tears runs down her face. She quietly begins to choke on her sobs. She's completely empty.

John sits in the kitchen quietly waiting to talk to Nicki. She hasn't talked to anyone the last two days. She has been locked up in her room all two days. John stares off into space. He is lost and confused. He doesn't understand why everything happened the way it did especially when they finally had a match. They were so close to giving him another chance. He didn't understand it and his feelings weren't a mystery to him. He was angry and sad but numb. John is snapped from thought when Nicki's mom comes into the kitchen. "Did she let you in?"

"No," she says. "She didn't even answer me. I am really worried about her, John. I know this is hard but she needs to find comfort in her family. I'm scared that she has shut us all out."

"Me too," he says. "I'm worried about her also. She won't talk to me either. I try but she never lets me in. I wish I could take away her hurt. I wish she would talk to someone."

"She won't even talk to Bubba," she says, "and they are very close."

"I just don't understand this whole thing," he says. "Why did it have to happen now? We just found a match."

"I don't know, John. I don't understand it either but one thing we need to remember is Judson isn't in anymore pain."

"I'm going to go see if she will talk to me. It's worth another shot," says John as he sadly gets up from table.

"Good luck," she says.

"Thanks," he says before walking out of the kitchen. He makes his way upstairs walking passed Judson's bedroom. He stops a moment before continuing on to Nicki's room. He knocks on the door as he takes a deep breath. "Nicki, Please let me in. I want to see you and I want to talk to you." He waits outside the door as Nicki takes a deep breath. She realizes no one is going to leave her alone until she talks to them. She slowly gets up out of bed in her black t-shirt and grey sweatpants and hair pulled up into a messy bun. She opens the door allowing John to come in as she walks over to the bed and sits down. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" she asks, "is this a trick question?"

"I'm sorry," he says. "I know how you're feeling. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she says snapping at him, "but I'm sick to my stomach and I'm numb. I lost my son, John."

"I know," he says as he wraps his arm around her to comfort her.

"Why? Why did God do this? We had a match."

"I know we had a match," he says. "I wish I could give you these answers but I can't. I'm sorry."

"I am never going to see my son again. I'm never going to hear him laugh or him say, 'Mama, I love you'; all of that is gone. I will never get another day with him. I loved him so much, John and now it's like my entire world has been ripped from me. I just don't get it. Why? He was only 7 years old. He had so much more life in front of him. He will never graduate high school, he'll never go to college and he'll never get married. He will never have kids. I am losing out on all of this. I am losing out on my son growing up. It's not fair! I hate," she says before she breaks down. John wraps himself around her as she cries on his shoulders. He holds her tight as he feels her choke hardly on her sobs and his shoulder is filled with the wetness of her tears. "I want him back," she says.

"I know," he says as he holds her tightly. "I know this is hard for you but I want you to know I am here for you. I will be here every step of the way. We will get through this together. I promise."

"What about work?" she asks.

"I took time off to be with you, Nicki. You need me more than WWE needs me right now. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I wasn't here. I love you, Nicki and we are going to get through this. I promise."

"I don't know if I will ever get through this. He is my son, John. He is a part of me. I carried him for 9 months, I gave birth to him and I have been with him all 7 years of his life. How do you just get over the death of your son? How do you just move on? How do you continue living knowing that the reason you woke up in the morning is no longer here? I have no reason to wake up anymore. I have no one to be strong for. I have no one to love more than life itself. I have nothing," she says. "I have nothing."

"You still have me," he says. "I won't let you not wake up in the morning. I won't let you lose all your strength. I won't let you feel like you have no reason to live. I won't let it happen. I know this is hard and I can't tell you that it's going to be easy because it's not but life is going. Your life is still going. I know it is hard but when you're ready you're going to need to keep living and keep going."

"The moment I found my son like that was the moment my entire world stopped spinning."

"I know," says John. "He was your entire world. I know it's hard. I can't say I know how you feel because I don't but I know it hurts."

"The worst pain a mother could ever feel. There is no pain like losing a child," she says. "And just when we found a match. I don't understand."

"Neither do I," says John as he holds her tighter, "but maybe it's not time for us to ask why."

"But I want to know why," she says, "he was my son, John, my only child. I don't plan to have anymore. I can't; not after this."

"I understand that. I wouldn't ask you to. I don't want or plan to have any more either," he says. "I know that you want to know why but like I said now is not the time to ask why God did something."

"God took my son away from me. I prayed every day that he would get better. I prayed every day that we'd find a match but he never got better and when we found a match he died. Where is the fairness in that? We waited all this time for a match and when we find one he is gone. It's not fair, John. He was 7 years old. He had his whole life ahead of him. He had so much more to learn. It's not fair, John. It's not," she says before she starts crying again. The pain of losing her child was just too much for her. She didn't know what else to do. She had never felt the stabbing pain in her chest so severe like she was feeling now. She had never felt the hollowness in her body. There was nothing she wouldn't do to have her son back; nothing.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"To everything there is a season," the preacher begins, "and a time to every purpose under the heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die," he says as Nicki bursts into sobs as she sits in the front pew of a church. The words jumble in her ears as he speaks. Her eyes blurred and she looked through tears. John's grip on her tightened as she choked on her sobs, he handed her a tissue as the preacher went on. The entire funeral was a blur for Nicki. She thought of the good times she had with Judson in his short time on the earth. "It is not the time to ask why this happened but a time to heal. We know that Judson isn't in anymore pain. He is free from his cancer but we still mourn for the loss of this sweet boy. I understand that his mother has something she would like to say, Nicki," he says.

Nicki gets up from the pew and gets herself together so she can talk about how wonderful her son was. She took a deep breath as she reached the podium. She looked out at all the people that came to pay their respects. There were many WWE superstars in attendance, many family members and close friends dressed in black, holding tissues in their hands and their tear filled eyes looking at her with pity, sympathy and empathy. "December 15, 2005 was a day that changed my life for the better. My son Judson Scott made his way into the world. I was so excited to welcome my son into the world. He was born at 8lbs and 10 oz. He was a big boy from the start. He quickly became my entire life. As a baby I would often find myself waking up just to watch him sleep and to check to see if he was still breathing. He was everything to me. He was such a smart little baby and he was always so happy. His big brown eyes and his big smile were the key to brightening up any day I was having whether it was good or bad. He grew all too quickly into a toddler and like most toddlers was into everything," she stopped long enough to see Scott, his wife and their son walk into the church. The rage boiling inside of her was uncontrollable. She could feel the heat on her face and was sure it was turning red. She had gone from painfully sad to raging angry. She took a deep breath and went on talking about Judson as a toddler. "Judson, started kindergarten in 2010 he absolutely loved it. He made friends and would bring home lots of pictures he colored and wanted to be an artist. He was learning so much and enjoyed going to school every day just to learn something new. Then it happened he started to get headaches and his leg kept hurting. I thought it was just a simple head cold or him getting the flu. I heard him complain for 3 weeks about his headache and his leg hurting. He wasn't running a fever or anything and then he started to get so tired. He started to complain about his back hurting also and I knew it was time to go to the doctor. At first his doctor called them growing pains and told me to give him some medication. Then with the headache and fatigue the doctor told me it was probably a communicable disease. He was then prescribed more medicine but it wasn't working. Then I took him elsewhere. It was April 2012 when I got the news of Judson's cancer. Just hearing the C word broke my heart. He was just 5 years old. He was entirely too young to be sick but it never once broke his spirit. He was like any other normal child. He was happy all the time. I don't ever remember a time he wasn't happy. I don't ever remember a time when he thought about himself before anyone else. He was all about giving and he was the most loving child I have ever met. He was the best son I could have asked for. He wanted to be an artist or a wrestler like his idol John Cena. He was like every other child his age playing with legos, painting pictures, playing with action figures and watching Spongebob. He was amazing and never once lost his smile no matter how much pain he was in or how sick he was. He fought hard for two years proving to be the strongest boy I have ever met. He is my hero. He stood up against all the odds he could but it ended up defeating him. Even in his last days his smile was still there. He smiled all the time. My life will never be the same without his smile. My life will never be the same without his big brown eyes looking back at me. I'm going to miss his hugs and I'm going to miss being woken up on Mother's Day by him with microwavable pancakes, orange juice and toast. I'm going to miss getting his Mommy and me pictures and Mommy I love you cards. Every day he was here was a gift to me. He taught me how to live life. He taught me how to be happy when all I wanted was to be sad. He taught me what life was all about. Today we celebrate his life. I can't be sad anymore because my son is gone but happy he has graduated into his new life; a life where he's not sick or hurting, a life of paradise. I know he is watching over us right now and I know he is still smiling. Death ends a life but not a relationship. He will always be my son. I want to celebrate the fact he is not sick anymore or in pain. He has touched every single one of us in one way or another. While I am left with the sadness of losing my only child I am also left with happy memories of all the happy times we had together." She took a deep breath and walked back to her pew where John wrapped his arms around her.

The preacher preached on and then they were dismissed to head to the local cemetery to lay him to rest. It was a gloomy day. The sun was not in the sky and the rain was falling as they laid him to rest. There was a chill in the air on the cool September morning. The weather fit the mood of everyone gathered around. After Judson was laid to the rest the guests went to Bubba's restaurant to spend time together and celebrate Judson's legacy. Nicki was getting many condolences and many hugs. "Are you doing okay, Angel?" asks her grandmother.

"Mammaw, I am as good as I can be. It hurts you know," says Nicki.

"I know," she says, "but in time all pain heals."

"I guess," says Nicki as John joins her side. "Mammaw, this is John; my boyfriend."

"Hello, John," she says, "my name is Dorothy but everyone calls me Mammaw."

"Nice to meet you, Mammaw," says John with a smile as he shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a smile. "I'm happy you found someone, Dear," she says to Nicki making her blush. "I'll be praying for you," she says before walking away.

"She seems nice," says John.

"She is," says Nicki. "My mammaw and I have always been really close. She likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"Because she introduced herself to you as Dorothy and Mammaw, if she didn't that would say she doesn't like you. She never let Scott call her Mammaw."

"Well, that's good," says John as he hugs her. "Are you doing okay? Are you feeling okay?" He asks her because she has been sick for a while. He believed the stress of everything had taken its toll on her.

"I'm okay," she says, "a little nauseous but I'm okay," she says as Scott walks over.

"Hello, Nicki," he says. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asks Nicki.

"About Judson," he answers as John takes Nicki's hand into his.

"What about him? Are you sorry that you weren't here for 2 years or sorry that you didn't help him when you could?"

"Do we have to do this today?" asks Scott. "I just lost my son."

"You just lost YOUR son?" she asks. "YOUR son?"

"Whether you want to admit it or not Judson was my son, Nicki."

"No, Scott, he wasn't. A father takes care of their child and is there for them. You didn't do anything for him in 2 years. You had the chance to help him or try to help him but you didn't."

"He was still my son, Nicki," he says.

"All right what was his favorite food? What was his favorite color? Who was his favorite artist? What did he like to do for fun? How did he like his hot cocoa? Tell me how much you know about Judson and I'll tell you if you are his father or not," says Nicki. The same rage was building inside of her as at the funeral. Scott had a lot of nerve showing up at all after his selfish behavior.

"I don't know," he says.

"You're right you don't know," says Nicki, "Macaroni and cheese was his favorite food, orange was his favorite color, Picasso was his favorite artist and he loved to draw for fun. You can say you were his father but you and I both know the truth, Scott. You were never a father to him. NEVER!"

"You can't deny me my son," he says.

"I'm not. You denied him yourself when you refused to help him," she says before storming away.

John follows after her. "Nicki, are you okay?"

"Peachy," she says. "He has a lot of nerve showing up here."

"I know but he is right and whether he was there or not he was Judson's father. Judson loved him even if Scott didn't," says John. "It's okay."

"I don't feel okay. It just makes me so angry, John."

"I know," he says, "but don't be. Judson wouldn't want you to be angry. I'm here everything will be okay."

"Okay," she says as John wraps his arms around her. "I love you," she says. This is the first time she has ever said those words to John.

John's heart melts with those three little words. "I love you too," he says before kissing the top of her head.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Three weeks had gone by rather quickly for both John and Nicki. Everything was starting to return back to normal. John had returned back to work and Nicki swallowed her pain and began to clean up Judson's room. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with all this toys and things but she felt it was best if she cleaned up the room because it was hurting her more with a room filled with his bed, clothes and toys reminding her that he would never again play in that room or sleep in that room. She was in the middle of packing up boxes when her mom came into the room. "Hello, Nicki," she says.

"Hi," responds Nicki. "Do you remember when we got this stuffed frog at the fair?" she asks with a laugh, "I must have played that game a thousand times just to win this for him. He loved this frog."

"Yeah," says her mom with a smile. "This room brings back so many memories. Remember when you two moved in here with me? I was so worried about having a child in my home but everything worked out. My day always started with Judson smiling at me telling me good morning. I loved eating breakfast with him. It was a great way to start my day. I loved playing games with him and just talking to him. I'm really going to miss him."

"Me too," says Nicki as she puts the frog into a box. "He was the joy of my life."

"Mine too," says her mom, "but you seem to be doing pretty well right now."

"Because I know he's in a better place and he's not sick anymore. He was in so much pain but now all his pain is gone. This wouldn't have been my choice but at least he isn't hurting anymore. I bet you he is running around with all the other children in Heaven. He hasn't run for a long time; probably since he was 5 or 6. I bet he's playing ball and jumping around. I bet he is having a lot of fun."

"I bet too," says her mom. "So," she says.

"So," says Nicki.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," says Nicki.

"Still feeling sick?"

"A little," says Nicki, "Why?"

"Because you have been sick for a while now," says her mom.

"Well, with everything going on it's no wonder," says Nicki.

"I think it's more than that," she says. "When's the last time you had a period?"

"Mama," she says and then it hits her it has been a while since she had her period. "What's the date today?"

"September 23rd," says her mom.

"September 23rd?" asks Nicki as her throat and mouth go dry. "September 23rd?"

"Yes," she says.

"I'm at least 3 weeks late with my period. I didn't even notice. I mean with all the stress I have been under it's no wonder."

"Nicki," says her mom, "why are you lying to yourself?"

"How am I lying to myself?"

"Because you are pregnant. It's obvious. You have been sick a lot lately, you're running late, your boobs are bigger and you have been eating a lot more."

"I'm not pregnant," says Nicki. "I can't be."

"Maybe you should take a test," says her mom. "All the signs are there."

"Mama," she says.

"Take the test," says her mom as she hands her a home pregnancy test.

"But Mama," she says with her heart pounding.

"But nothing," she says, "take the test."

"I can't be," she says.

"Take the test, Nicki," says her mom in her motherly tone.

"Fine," says Nicki, "but just so you know this is a waste of time. I'm just stressed." Nicki takes the test and heads to the bathroom. Her heart is racing. She doesn't even know what she will do if she is pregnant. It does make sense and it is totally possible. Her and John have never really been careful. She wasn't sure she wanted to be pregnant. She wasn't sure if she was ready to bring another child into the world. Her hands shook as she took the test out of the box. She followed the directions and then waited for the results. She began to tell herself that she wasn't pregnant. There was no way. It couldn't be. She took a deep breath as she picked up the pregnancy test, her hands began to sweat and her heart pounding. She looked down at the test and right in front of her eyes were two pink lines. She felt it rising up in her throat. She felt the lump choking her and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't sob but tears rolled down her cheek. It couldn't be. She wasn't pregnant. It had to be a false positive. "I'm not pregnant," she whispered through her tears. She took the test back to the room with her. "Mama," she says with her lump stuck in her throat.

"Nicki," her mom says in return before she hugs her. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm pregnant, Mama," she says.

"I don't know if I should be mad or happy," she says.

"Neither," she says as she hears John coming up the stairs. "Here," she says handing her mom the test. "I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"Okay," says her mom as John enters the room.

"Hey," says Nicki wiping her tears away.

"Hi," says John. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," says Nicki when really deep down she was scared, confused and hurt.

"Were you crying?"

"Yeah. You know just cleaning up in here brought back some memories," says Nicki. "So did you talk to your lawyer today?" she asks as her mom walks out of the room.

"Yeah," he says, "and my ex-wife isn't budging when it comes to Ava. I just want to see my daughter. It's not too hard to ask. She is my daughter."

"And what did your lawyer say?" she asks as they sit down on Judson's bed.

"He is going to do what he can. He said that she can't keep her from me. He said I have rights as her father to see her and I'm going to see her. I want to be in her life. I need to be in her life."

"You should be in her life. I want to meet her someday."

"And you will once I get this whole mess straightened out. She is such a little sweetheart. You'll love her. I just want my ex to give up the fight and just let me see her."

"Maybe you should stop child support for a while until she gives in," says Nicki.

"No that's not the way to go with her. That's just going to make her angrier."

"Okay," says Nicki. "I'm sure you're a great dad."

"Obviously not good enough," he says. "If I was better she would let me in her life."

"Don't talk like that," says Nicki as she takes his hand into hers. "You are obviously a better dad than Scott was."

"A monkey could be a better dad than Scott was," says John with a smile, "but anyway, are you still sick?"

"A little," she says as her stomach churns. "Do you ever think of having other kids?"

"Not really," says John. "Right now I can only focus on Ava. I can't be a dad again. I mean I also have my career to think about. And besides don't you think we should be married before we talk about babies and that type of life?"

"Marriage?" asks Nicki.

"Yes, Marriage but don't worry it will be a long time before I ask you to marry me. You and I know we are nowhere near getting married or having babies," he says making her feel sick to her stomach. She had no idea what she was going to do. "Besides, I want to enjoy being with you and only you right now," he says as he kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Nicki."

"I love you too," says Nicki.

"What's wrong?" he asks reading the look on her face.

"Nothing."

"Nicki."

"Fine. I'm pregnant," she says.

***A/N: So What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

John removes his hand from Nicki's and says, "You're what?" His heart begins to race and the gut of his stomach begins to feel like there are butterflies in it.

"Pregnant," she says in a tone barely higher than a whisper.

"How? When?" he asks.

"Are you really asking me how?" asks Nicki. "I think you and I both know how."

"I know I know how but when?"

"I don't know, John, whenever we had sex. I can't really pinpoint it. I am 3 weeks late so," says Nicki.

"You aren't on birth control?"

"No," says Nicki. "I wasn't with anyone for 2 years why would I need birth control? I wasn't planning on having sex with anyone."

"Not even for a just in case moment?" asks John. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He had mixed feelings of anger and happiness but one thing he knew was that he was not ready for a baby and did not want a baby at this time.

"No, John, not even for a just in case moment. I told you I wasn't planning on having sex with anyone and then it happened with you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asks John. "Why didn't you tell me? If I had known I would have been a little more careful with you."

"I don't know," she says, "I didn't think it could or would happen."

"But it did happen," says John angrily. He doesn't realize how angry he sounds but Nicki's face shows him.

"I know," she says quietly.

"You should have told me," says John.

"I know," she says. "I should have told you. I'm sorry but I am pregnant what are we going to do about it?"

"What do you want me to say, Nicki? What am I supposed to say? You know I don't want to have a baby and you know you're not ready to have a baby. You just lost your son. I am dealing with a fucked up ex-wife that won't let me see my daughter. We are not ready for a baby," he says.

"So you don't want it?" asks Nicki.

"Do you?"

"I don't know," she says. "I really don't know, John. I'm so confused right now. I don't know what I want. I take it you don't want it."

"I don't," he says, "I don't want a baby. Right now is not the time for a baby."

"So what are you saying? You want me to get an abortion?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do but that might be a good idea," he says, "or adoption."

"John," she says with tears in her eyes and the familiar lump in her throat.

"I don't want to hear it, Nicki. You should have told me you weren't on birth control and we wouldn't be in this position right now."

"So it's my fault?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says. "You should have told me," says John, "you should have told me you weren't on birth control."

"Or you could have just put on a condom," says Nicki. "It takes two to make a baby not just one person. You sound really selfish right now, John."

"How am I being selfish? I don't want a baby and I know you don't need one. You need to heal from the loss of Judson."

"You're being selfish by blaming me for something we are both responsible for and telling me to get rid of it. I get a decision on what I want to do."

"I know you get a decision but can you honestly tell me that you are ready for a baby?"

"I don't know," she says. "I really don't know."

"When did you find out?"

"Right before you came in," she says. "I wasn't going to tell you just yet but…"

"Well, I'm glad you decided to tell me," he says but Nicki was not glad she told him. He was acting like a child that has a toy taken away.

"Why you don't want it," says Nicki. "So if I want to keep it you're not going to be here to help me?"

"I don't know," says John. "I really don't know. A baby is not something I need in my life right now."

"You're just as selfish as Scott. You are no different," she says. "Just leave."

"What?"

"Leave," she says. "Just get out."

"Nicki," he says.

"Leave," she says pushing him out. "Just get out. Go home. Go back to Tampa."

"Nicki, I don't think you know what you're doing."

"I do know what I'm doing, John. We are through. You're just like every other asshole out there. Just get out."

"Fine," he says, "I'm leaving."

"Good," she says as she watches him leave.

She hears the door slam and she falls onto Judson's bed and begins to cry heavily. She doesn't know what to do and she can't believe John acted the way he did. Nicki's mom comes into the room. "Nicki," she says.

"Go away," says Nicki as her mom makes her way over to the bed. "He is so mad."

"I know I heard," she says as she rubs her daughter's back. "Give him some time to think on it and he'll be okay."

"I don't think so," says Nicki. "He doesn't want this baby and I'm not sure I do either."

"Nicki," she says, "you made this baby. I think you need to own up to it and be responsible. What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know," she says. "I have no idea yet. I need to go to the doctor and then I'll figure it out."

"Okay," says her mom. "I will be here for you no matter what you choose to do. Okay? We will work this out together but I still think you should wait and talk to John."

"Mama, we'll see," she says.

A few days later Nicki went to the doctor and he confirmed her pregnancy. She was so nervous to go to the doctor. It had been a long time since she went to that type of doctor. It had been a long time since she was pregnant. He asked her medical history and asked about the father. Nicki realized that she didn't know John at all then she realized she shouldn't be having a baby with a man she didn't know. The doctor told her she was 6 ½ weeks along and due around May 18th. She was given medicine to help with her morning sickness and a pamphlet about her options. Nicki wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. The doctor told her she had about 5 weeks to make her decision whether she was going to abort or not.

Weeks passed and Nicki spent a lot of time thinking about what she wanted to do. She hadn't talked or heard from John since she told him about the baby. Nicki had finally reached her decision. She knew she wasn't ready to be a mother again she was still trying to heal from losing her son. She was scared to become a mom again; scared that this baby would get sick too and eventually leave her like Judson did. It was a scary situation for her. She couldn't get over her fear of having another sick child that she would have to watch go through hell. She couldn't do it and didn't want to do it. She made the decision that she would abort the baby and the fact John hadn't even tried to talk to her she felt it was the best decision to make. She knew that there would be an emotional road ahead of her but she was convinced this was the best decision.

Nicki sat quietly holding her phone in her hand deciding if she should call John or not. She finally made the decision to call him to let him know she was taking care of the situation and to let him know he didn't need to be there. She dialed his number and held the phone up to her ear. The phone rang and she got his voice mail. "Hey, John.."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Hey, John, this is Nicki. I just wanted to let you know that I went to the doctors a few weeks ago. I was 6 ½ weeks along and he put me down to be due May 18th. I have been thinking about my options and thinking about what I wanted to do. I have been thinking over the last few weeks and I don't know you like I thought. I am not ready to be a mom again and I am not ready to have a baby so I decided I am going to get an abortion. I'm 11 weeks now so I have to go in tomorrow to have it done because they won't do it after I'm 12 weeks along. You don't have to be there but I just wanted to let you know that you have nothing to worry about. I am taking care of it. Well, bye," John hears Nicki say on his voicemail. He doesn't know how he feels. He has been thinking about the baby for the last few weeks and he was embarrassed by his reaction. He was leaning toward possibly having another child but wasn't sure. He wasn't sure how to talk to Nicki either. He loved her and didn't want their relationship to end this way. He had been thinking about them and what he wanted. He felt sort of relieved that she had chosen abortion but felt like it was his reaction that led her to make that decision. He put his phone into his bag and sat on the bench in his locker room thinking.

"Hey, John," says Daniel Bryan as he walks into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," he says. "I'm probably the worst boyfriend ever."

"I don't think you're the worst boyfriend ever but I do think you reacted like a douche bag. She's pregnant you should have talked about supporting her not talking about her getting an abortion."

"I know," says John, "but I am not ready for another baby. With everything I am going through with Ava's mom I can't risk going through it again."

"Who says you would have to go through it again? Nicki loves you," says Daniel.

"I know she does and I love her," says John. "I just don't know what I want to do about the baby."

"I see," says Daniel. "I can't tell you what to do. You have to make that decision for yourself."

"She called me," says John.

"And?" asks Daniel.

"And she's getting an abortion tomorrow," says John.

"Wow. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of relieved and I'm kind of upset. I don't know. I have been thinking about having another baby. I don't know," he says with the confusion evident in his voice.

"Maybe you two should talk about it," says Daniel. "I don't think making these rash decisions are the way to go. I think you both need to sit down and talk about it."

"It was her decision."

"But you have said that you feel your reaction was a little childish. What would Judson say?" asks Daniel. He knew it was probably a sad spot to touch but it was worth a shot.

"He would be happy to have a new brother or sister," says John with a smile as he remembers his last conversation with Judson. Judson wanted him to make Nicki happy and told him how much Nicki loves him. John started to feel guilty for his reaction and going against Judson's wish. "And he would be upset because I am not making his mom happy. I think I made a mistake," says John.

"Really?"

"Yes," he says. "I can't let her get an abortion. I can't. I have to get back to Alabama and talk to her. I can't let her abort our baby," says John as he gets up and starts packing his bag.

"That's good but what about the show?"

"Tell them I had an emergency," says John as he throws his shirt on and then his bag over his shoulder. "I have to go," he says as he grabs his stuff and leaves the arena. Nothing matters more to him at this moment than stopping Nicki from having an abortion and making things right between them again.

John was only a few hours from Alabama so he drove from Mississippi to Alabama in a matter of hours. He was playing his speech for Nicki in his head over and over again. He wanted it to be perfect. He couldn't let her get an abortion he needed to make things work between them. He pulls into Nicki's driveway at about midnight, parks his car and gets out. He runs to the front door. He rings the doorbell. Nicki comes to the door and she looks beautiful. She's glowing and she's starting to show a little. "John, what are you doing here?" she asks in that southern accent John loves so much and her voice is filled with sleepiness.

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake," says John. "Can I come in?"

"Do you know what time it is?" asks Nicki. "And what about RAW?"

"I don't care about RAW. I know it's late but can we please talk?"

"Come in," she says. John makes his way inside and Nicki shuts the door behind him. They head upstairs to Nicki's room. "So what do you have to say? I think you said enough."

"Nicki, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he says. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You did or you wouldn't have said it," says Nicki.

"No. It was wrong of me to say," he says. "I shouldn't have said that."

"But you did," she says, "but it doesn't matter now. I'm getting an abortion tomorrow."

"Nicki, please don't. Don't get an abortion. Think about what you're doing."

"I know what I am doing, John. I have thought about it. It's the best thing."

"No, Nicki, it's not the best thing. Please don't do this. If you do it you will regret it and I will regret it."

"I won't regret anything," says Nicki. "Why do you care so much? You didn't want a baby."

"I didn't but I thought about it. We made this baby for a reason. I don't know what the reason is but we made this baby together. I can't let you get an abortion."

"John, I am not ready for a baby."

"I know but we have time to work on it. I am not ready either but we have a few weeks to work on getting ready."

"We?" asks Nicki with a smile.

"Yes, we. I am going to do whatever I need to do to be a father. If I have to take time off I will but I am going to be a dad. I'm going to be a better dad this time. I promise. I am going to be the best dad I can be. I just want a chance to prove it. Please, Nicki. I'm really sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"John, it's not that. I'm scared. What if this baby gets sick too and this baby ends up like Judson. I can't deal with that heart ache again."

"I know but we have to live fearlessly. We can't be scared about things we don't' know about. What if it doesn't get sick? We are going to kill a baby for no reason. Nicki, Please don't do this."

"And you're really going to help me out and you're really going to be here for me?"

"Every step of the way. I love you, Nicki. I'm scared too but you and I can make it work. I want to make it work. I want to be with you and I want to be a daddy to our baby. So please?"

"Okay," says Nicki with a smile. "I won't get an abortion. I want us to work and I want us to be parents together."

"I love you," he says with a smile showing his relief.

"I love you too," she says with a smile before she kisses his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says with a smile.

"I have a picture!" she says with excitement. "I had an ultrasound a couple weeks ago and I got a picture. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes," he says with a smile.

"Okay," she says as she grabs the ultrasound picture from her dresser. "This is our baby."

John looks at the picture and his heart melts. "That's our baby."

"It's our baby," she says. "It looks good."

"It does. It looks like a little peanut."

"I know," says Nicki with a smile.

"Wow," he says, "when are you due?"

"May 18th," she says.

"Cool," he says. "We're going to have a baby." He can't help the smile that crosses his face. He is filled with excitement. He is glad that he finally came around because he could tell that Nicki didn't really want to abort the baby and she was only going to do it because he wanted her too. He was ready to start his family with her.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next morning John was making Nicki and her mom breakfast. He was waiting on Nicki hand and foot since she was pregnant. He didn't want her to overdo it in any way. He wanted to be with her every minute of every day but he was trying to figure out a way to do that with is career. "It smells so good in here," says Nicki with a smile as she walks into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Good morning, Beautiful," he says with a smile before greeting her with a kiss. "I'm just making scrambled eggs and seasoned potatoes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she says as she sits down at the table. "Don't you have to go back on the road today?"

"No I never work Tuesdays but I will probably be in a lot of trouble for walking out on a show. I never did that before. I don't just do that for anyone. That means I love you."

"That's sweet of you," she says with a smile. "I love you too."

"Is there anything I can get you? A drink or anything?"

"No thank-you," she says. "I'm okay." She sits and admires John cooking without his shirt on. He looks absolutely amazing. His sweatpants hanging low at his hips and his abs rippling and his muscles flexing as he cooks. It is taking all she has not to jump on him at that moment. He is absolutely breathtaking.

She is snapped out of her thoughts when her mom comes into the kitchen. "It smells good in here, Nicki what are you…" she stops as she sees John standing over the stove cooking. "John, I'm surprised to see you."

"Hello, Mrs. James," he says. "Good morning."

"Please call me, Sophia," she says. "You have been around too long and I think it's time that you call me Sophia instead of Mrs. James. So please call me Sophia."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "I hope that you like eggs and seasoned potatoes."

"I do," she says as she looks at Nicki. "So I take it you two are good now?"

"Very good," says Nicki as she thought about their conversation the night before and thought about the passionate love making they enjoyed afterward.

"Yes, very good," says John thinking the same thing as Nicki. He gives her a quick smile and turns back to the stove.

"So John, are you going with Nicki to have the abortion today?" asks Sophia.

"Actually, Mama," says Nicki, "there isn't going to be an abortion."

"There isn't?" asks Sophia with a smile. That was the last thing she wanted her daughter to do. She never wanted her to have an abortion and was glad that she had changed her mind.

"No," says Nicki with a smile, "John and I are keeping the baby."

"That's great," she says with relief. "I am very happy for you two."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "I think Judson would prefer it this way."

"I think so too," says Sophia. "It's a shame he will never get to meet his brother or sister. He would have been so excited."

"Yeah," says Nicki. "I know he has wanted one for a long time but well it never happened."

"I know," says Sophia with a smile. "So John when did you get here?"

"I came around midnight," he says as he puts the food on plates for them. "I had to get here to stop Nicki from getting an abortion. I think that if she would have done it we both would have regretted it."

"I'm sure you two would have," she says as John puts their plates down in front of them. "Babies are a blessing," she says, "you should never give up on a blessing."

"I know, Mama," says Nicki. "Baby, this looks so good. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," says John as he kiss her lips softly before taking a seat next to her to eat. He was starving after standing over the stove making it. John's phone began to ring as he started to eat. He looks at it and sees that it's Vince calling him. He knows he's in trouble for leaving the show but he had to do what he had to do. "Excuse me," he says as he gets up to answer the phone. "Hello," he says after he leaves the kitchen.

"Cena, what the hell are you doing leaving in the middle of a RAW show before your scheduled match?"

"Vince," he says. "I'm sorry. I had to take care of something."

"You had to take care of something? I had a show that I was running and had people that paid to see you. Do you know how many refunds I had to give after you left?"

"I'm sorry but it was really important."

"So was RAW and so was the show," says Vince. "It couldn't have been any more important than that."

"It was but I'm sorry. I had to do it. I'm sorry," says John.

"What was so important that you needed to walk out of the show and cost me lots of money?" asks Vince. His voice is full of anger and John was expecting to get fired at any moment. He knew that when it came to money Vince was as greedy as they came so he knew it was rough for him to have to refund people money because he left and didn't wrestle.

"Well, you see," says John nervously, "my girlfriend is pregnant and she was going to abort the baby and I had to stop her. I couldn't let her abort our baby."

"So you left my show because of some drama between you and your girlfriend?"

"It wasn't drama it was more like trying to stop something bad from happening."

"Damn it, John," he says. "You know if you would have been anyone else I would fire you but since you're John Cena I can't do that. I won't do that or TNA will be waiting to scoop you up and I'll lose out on lots of money but it better not happen again. I pay you to do a job and I expect you to put your best into it. Don't let this happen again unless it really is an emergency."

"Okay," says John with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," says Vince, "and by the way congratulations."

"Thanks," says John with an even bigger smile. "Have a good day."

"You too," he says. "Bye."

"Bye, Vince," says John as he hangs up the phone.

"So are you fired?" asks Nicki startling John.

"No. I'm not fired," he says with a smile. "He just told me not to let it happen again."

"That's good," says Nicki as she wraps her arms around his neck. "And what about when I have the baby?"

"I'll make sure I take enough time off in advanced so I can be here when you go into labor and for after you have the baby. I promise," says John.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I thought you were all about your career?"

"Nicki, I was all about my career with my ex-wife and my daughter. I always chose work over them. That's why my marriage fell apart. That's why I can't see my daughter. I can't and I won't make that mistake again. Right now you and the baby are my number 1 priorities. I need to make sure you're healthy and doing well before I worry about going out to perform for millions of people."

"Wow," says Nicki. She was shocked by his comments. She knew he loved his job but to hear him say that her and the baby came before his job was surprising. She never expected to be his number 1. "That's sweet."

"Thanks," he says, "which brings me to another point. I want to be with you every minute of every day. I need to make sure you're doing okay and the only way I can do that is if I have you travel on the road with me. Would you be willing to travel with me?"

"I don't know," she says as she drops her arms from his neck. "I don't know if I want to travel all the time."

"It's really not that bad," he says.

"For you. You have been doing it for years. You're used to it. I'm not."

"I know but that's the only way I can be with you every minute of every day."

"John, I don't know. I was going to start looking for work."

"Believe me, Nicki, right now you don't have to work. Just enjoy your time being pregnant and enjoy it with me. Then after the baby you can find a job if you want."

"I will think about it," she says. "I can't say I will travel with you but I will think about it."

"How about you do a couple weeks and then decide from there?"

"Okay," she says. "That works for me."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
